


MDZS - The Untamed Ghost

by maribee_arts



Category: MDZS Xianxian TheUntamed
Genre: Adventure, Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Romance, the untamed - Freeform, wuxian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribee_arts/pseuds/maribee_arts
Summary: After falling down the cliff at Nightless City, Wei Wuxian wakes up in total darkness. His body gone he only exists as  a ghost now, roaming through the Afterlife. Hearing the sound of the zither and seeing his old friend Lan Wangji searching for him, he decides to follow the man back to Gusu.They need to find his dead body and solving the case around the person hiding it fast, or his ghost might not be able to return to the Ghostrealm.
Relationships: wei wuxian/lan zhan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	1. Prologue- Nightless City

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story inspired by the original story of Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, showing what happened to Wei Wuxian after his 'death'.  
> This is a complete Fanfiction!!   
> I know some events I write here are not in the correct timeline to the Drama or the Novel.  
> If you haven't read the novel or watched the Drama yet it might contain Spoilers!!

Blood dripped in his eyes and ran down his cheeks,melting together with his tears.

"Lan Zhan, let go of me",he whispered.

"Wei Ying..."

"It's okay. Just let go. I am prepared to die..."

"No,..."

Footsteps made Lan Wangji look up. Jiang Cheng had walked up to the Abyss, where he desperatly hold on to Wei Wuxians hand, despite his deep wound on his arm.

Jiang Chengs face was white of grieve and hatred. Just minutes ago his beloved sister Jiang YanLi had died and he had lost another precious member of his family. He hed Sandu in his hand, ready to kill.

"Jiang Wanyin!" Lan Wangji shouted.

But the Sect leader of Yunmeng had no ears for him. His gaze was locked on Wei Wuxian, who was hanging over the Abyss, the fires of hell deep under him.

"Wei ... Wuxian....!" he yelled and slashed Sandu forward.

Wei Wuxian saw his brothers agony, he felt the same deep in his own heart. He was responsible for YanLis death, there was no excuse. And not only hers. It had started with the Jiang Family at Lotus Pier , Wen Ning,Jin Zixuans dead, and it would end here, with his own death. He closed his eyes, waiting for Sandu to pierce through his heart.

But the steel never hit him. The tip of the sword stuck in the stone of the cliff, making a few rubbles loose. Wei Wuxian saw in shock, how the massive ledge, that Lan Wangji and Jiang Cheng were on, was close of collapsing. Sandu was a strong sword and the blow had made the stone unstable.

"Lan Zhan,..." Wei Wuxian sighed and then let go of the hand around his wrist. He saw the shock and disbelief in his friends eyes and whispered : "forgive me" 

Then his body fell miles down into the fires of the Nightless City.

The Siege was over. The Yiling Patriarch was dead.

.

.

.


	2. Awakening

Pain

I am dead and still feel pain?

Pain

Silence

...

Wei Wuxian listened to the deadly silence around him. If this was death it was really not what he had expected. Especially that he still feel pain. He tried to move and was surprised that he could lift his hand. It was all bloody, his bones broken.

He heard someone cry and then realized it was himself. His voice was thin and then he coughed blood.

I am dying

He whimpered. The resentful energy in his body wasn't completly gone and so he had survived the deep fall and his body crashing onto the hard stones. But now he would lie here, waiting to bleed out slowly. He was sure nobody would come to search for him.

Slowly he tried to move, but his legs hadn't any feeling in them. As he opened his eyes there were just red and golden light around him, the fires beneath the Nightless City. The former Main City of the Wen Clan was build on an old volcano, it's fires subdued to their power.

Wei Wuxian felt the heat,but didn't care. After a while he had discovered, that he couldn't move at all, only his right hand would follow his command. He closed his eyes again, the headache in his skull getting worse. 

I can't even kill myself, he thought and a single tear slid down his cheek. What an awful, but deserving end for the Yiling Patriarch.

Let go....

The voice was like a whisper in his mind.

Wei Wuxian ....

Wei Ying ...

A-Xian ...

Shouting voices of his past became a mingled tornado of accusing,loving, pleeding, hating...

He just wanted them to stop, to leave him in peace. To let him die. But maybe he wouldn't die at all. Maybe he was going to lay here forever, paying for his sins.

He laughed and coughed up more blood. As he opened his eyes again, his vision was blurry. His body had lost too much blood and the resentful energy was leaving him. The voices inside his head grew weaker as did his body.

Let go ...

Yes ...

Let go...

Wei Wuxian...

Wei Wuxian ....

.

.

.

The annoying sound of a crow woke him up.

As he opened his eyes he was surprised that his vision was clear and all the pain was gone.

The bird sat on his chest, picking his flesh.

What the ...

He wanted to make it go away, but his hand went right through it. Again it digged it's beak inside his body and gobbled down a few bites.

Wei Wuxian felt anger and disgusted at the same time. He concentrated and tried to move his hand again and this time he hit the bird. With a loud protest it flew a few feed away,still eyeing him.

Slowly Wei Wuxian tried to get up. Surprised he could move now, he came into a sitting position.

He felt no pain at all and when he raised his hand, he knew why - he was a ghost. He could see the crow through his hand and the ground he was sitting on through his legs. A blueish light surrounded him, his body a bit blurry.

"Oh, no... really?"

He tried to stand up, but needed a few tries. His body wasn't listening to him until he tried to summon the lingering resentful energy of this place, using it to strengthen himself. The crow was still there, eyeing him with hungry and curious eyes.

When he finally was able to stand up, he felt a bit dizzy. Taking a few breathes,he closed his eyes. The dark energy filled his body and soul, making him wonder, why he was a ghost now.

On the other hand, he was the Master of resentful energy and had died an awful dead, so it was normal he had turned into a Fierce Ghost. Just like Wen Ning. But who had summoned him? Was he even brought back?

He used the energy again and his torn clothes went back into his long,black robe. Not far away from him he saw Chenqin, it was shattered into pieces. With a wave of his hand it lifted itself into his hands and renewed itself.

The crow croaked again and he threw a ball of dark energy at it, roasting it on spot.

"That's what you get for trying to eat me", he said. Sighing he looked around, trying to find a way out of this hellhole. There was lava and fires everywhere, but he didn't feel the heat. Resentful energy hung heavy in the air, making him wonder how many people had died here before him.

A good thing about being dead was that he didn't feel hunger or thirst and he didn't grew tired as he walked around. There were no paths to follow and no ledges to flow onto. It feels like forever as he finally found a cave that leaded him away from the fire. Blinding darkness around him made him feel trapped and suffocated for a moment, until his eyes adjusted to it.

The cave was a very long tunnel, sometimes so small that he had to go on all fourth to move on. He wondered,that even as a being without a body, he could hurt himself slamming into stone.

During the next countless hours he wished he really was dead. Climbing out of this pit hole seemed to take an eternity. The tunnel scenery changed from pitch black to sun bright and back and the way made him loose his direction sense. After what seems like forever the tunnel suddenly ended and he stumbled into the rainy night. A clouded moon was barely visible, showing him not enough of his surroundings to recognize where he was. Cursing he sit down in the entry of the tunnel, wrapping himself in his cloak. More for comfort then for warmth, because he didn't feel the night cold at all.

He wondered if Wen Ning had this feeling of disorientation,too, when he was new turned and awakened. But Wen Ning was never really dead, unlike him. His body was still down in that place,only his soul was wandering. He stared at his bodyless hand.

Being a cultivator had made them all specialists for unnatural beings of all kind, but what happened when you self turn into on of these beings? It changes everything.

He maybe was a ghost now, but he didn't had the urge to kill or seek for revenge.

And he was fully conscious of his own soul. He knew who and what he was, and he still had his powers. During the next hours he practised a few things, discovering what he was able to do and what not. When the sun finally raised, he felt a bit more confident. Leaving the shelter he soon recognized the area - he was back in the Burial Mounds.


	3. New Life

Wei Wuxian had found his way back to his old den, where he had lived with the remnants of the Wen Clan. The place was completly destroyed. The small huts and even the fields where gone, his cave in pieces. 

He didn't knew how much time had passed since he came back to consciousness, but there were still some smoldering fires, where they had burned down the huts. Aimless he wandered through the rubbish, searching for any clue. The Wen people had already been dead and he himself had nothing left here, so why destroying this place like that? He could have understood the damage and mess in his Demon-Subdueing-Cave, but here, outside?

He went back into his den.

The shelves with his papers,scripts and inventions were plundered and destroyed.

Hating me and my cultivation paths, but stealing my inventions?

He laughed bitter. Scraps of old talismans were scattered over the ground, even his bed was torn apart. With a snap of his fingers he enlightend the candles. Sitting on the edges of the Blood Pool, he burried his head in his hands.

"Why did I let it come so far? Why didn't I stop it sooner?"

But when? At what point? He didn't really did anything wrong until he came back from his first fall into Burial Mounds. He never killed anyone in anger and even as arrogant as he was, he never was ill minded.

After the disaster at Lotus Pier, he did all he could had done to save Jiang Cheng and Jiang YanLi.

Didn't he even gave up his own Golden Core?

"Should I just have died back then?" he whispered. "Would it had been the best if I just had give up then?"

No.

He knew that he never would have been able to do that. Even with his last breaths, he always would have fight for his beloved Shijie and Shidi. They were his only family left. And he was never a person to give up.

A sudden noise made him look up. Someone was outside the cave. Curious he stood and went outside. Cultivators in plain clothing were searching the rubbish, it was four of them.

"Here is nothing left", one of them said, kicking the dirt frustrated.

"We should look inside the cave", another man answered. "That's were he hide his things."

"You really think there is anything left? The great clans will have taken everything valuable."

"We should at least take a look."

They went in, walking nearly through him.

They can't see me?

Wei Wuxian was irritated. Why couldn't they see him? Their level of cultivation wasn't that low that they couldn't even sense a Fierce Ghost powerful like him. He followed them back inside. They searched through the dirt, picking up useless talismans and broken spells.

Furious Wei Wuxians eyes flashed red. He put Chenqin to his lips, playing a few tones.

"What was that?"

Their heads went up, eyes full of fear.

"Did you hear that?"

"Idiot, it's just the wind."

"Are you sure?"

"What else would it be? Yiling Laozu is long dead."

"They never found a body, you know? Jiang Cheng and the other Clans were searching the bottom of that Cliff for weeks, but they found nothing."

"So what? You think he turned into a bird and flew away?"

"He is a demon", one of the men whispered. "Maybe he did."

"If he was still alive, don't you think he already had turned against his enemies in revenge?"

"Maybe he can't. They say he destroyed the Yin Hu Fú. Maybe he need to recover first."

Wei Wuxian snorted and played a few more tunes. The resentful energy of the place raised and made the Cultivators run for their lives. Wei Wuxian laughed loud, his voice echoing behind them. 

Time to create some ghost stories.

Then he remembered something they'd said...

\- - they never had found the body - -

"Where is my body?"

If he was only a wandering soul and his body was still somewhere, it might be possible to revive him. Or could be used to make him into a Fierce Ghoul.

"I must go back and see it myself", he mumbled as he went back into the cave. It was first priority. Picking up a few items the Cultivators lost in their haste, he put them into his sleeve. Then he left to go back to find his body.

.

.

.

"It's gone."

He stood at the place where he first had awakened, finding it empty. He was sure his dead body had lay here, but there was no blood or bones. He could not even see the spot, where he killed the crow.

"It must have be somewhere else", he said, looking around. But he recognized the stones and the lava pond. It was the right place.

"What is happening here?"

Feeling a bit helpless he walked the place a few times more, but didn't find anything.

"This is weird."

Someone must have been here and taken away his dead body. But who?

Putting the flute to his lips he played a few tunes, but he couldn't trace anything useful. And there was only this one paths down here. Maybe the "thief" had come from above, riding his sword. That made him wonder if it actually had been Jiang Cheng. The Cultivators had mentioned, that he had searched for weeks.

"I need to make sure."

Wei Wuxian sighed heavy. If it was Jiang Cheng, he had to go to Yunmeng, maybe visiting his own burial ceremony or grave. If his body was cremated, he really would have a problem. He might stay a Ghost forever, unless he get himself subdued. In this case he might ask Lan Zhan for help.

Wait,what did I just think?

Wei Wuxian laughed at that thought. Sure, he should just go to Gusu and ask his old friend to exorcise him. Guess old man Lan Qiren would get another stroke then.

But for now Yunmeng was the only lead and so he slowly began his long journey.

.

.

.

Since the only way back into civilisation was over Burial Mounds he decided to take this route.

In the city of Yiling he was fascinated, how he could walk through the crowd, with no one taking notice of him. It was like he was invisible. Not even the dogs barked and that was definitly the best part. Being unnoticed made it easier to listen to conversations. People still talked about the incident at the Nightless City and the death of the Yiling Laozu. But most talk were just rumours.

Wei Wuxian chuckled, as he heard how he was killed by Jiang Cheng, a bunch of his own Ghouls, eaten by hellhounds or thousand of other ways. Nobody really witnessed what had happened on that cliff, it was only Lan Wangji and Jiang Cheng who really know the truth.

But he heard other things,too. How the famous sects have raided his den, how there was a rumour about the famous Lan Wangji wasn't seen in weeks and had been maybe killed by him,Wei Wuxian, too.

The talk of the town was nonsense, but one thing made him listen. The sudden death of Jin Guangshan and the mysterious vanishing of Nie Mingjue.

Wei Wuxian sat in the tavern near to some Cultivators, who were just discussing the matter of the first. Jin Guangshan was the Leader of the Jin Clan and had suddenly died. Since his firstborn Jin ZiXuan was killed by Wen Ning , Jin Guangyao now was the Leader of the Clan.

That was nothing surprising. The Jin Clan was rich and famous, but after the Sunshot Campaign they had tried to hard to become the Number One Sect. Jin Guangshan was the current Leader of all Clans, being called his Exellency. His bastard son Jin Guangyao now followed him in title and position, since Jin ZiXuans little son Jin Ling was only a few months old.

Finally Wei Wuxian had a bit of a time clue. 

Jin ZiXuan was killed when Ji Ling was only a month old, the attack on him at the Nightless City was only a few weeks after that incident. So he must have been dead a few more weeks, before his soul had somehow found a way back to life.

He listened to the conversation, wishing he could have a drink of that liquor,too.

The vanishing of Nie Mingjue was a great mystery.

The leader of the Nie Clan was one of the strongest persons Wei Wuxian had ever met. Rumors said he died because of his Ki devastation, that made all his meridians run havoc and collaps. But his body was never found so nobody was sure if he really was dead. His younger brother Nie Huaisang had followed him up and was now leading the Qinghe Nie Clan.

Wei Wuxian tapped his nose, thinking about those news.

Nie Huaisang was a very old friend of him and he knew way to good, how much he had loved his brother. Feared, but loved deeply. And the footsteps he must now fill were very big. Being unable to be a good Cultivator and not using a Saber, as all of Nie Clans Cultivators, made Nie Huaisang always look silly and useless. 

He wasn't there at the Nightless City, thought Wei Wuxian. He didn't see me die.

Frustrated that he couldn't drink he left the tavern and walked the paths down to Yunmeng. It would take him several days to go there and for once he wished he could really turn into a bird and fly.


	4. Yunmeng

Lotus Pier was in darkness, only a few lamps on the docks were shining. It was close to midnight when Wei Wuxian finally arrived at his old home. Bittersweet memories rose inside him and he felt some tears.

Curious he raised his hand to his cheek. Yes, he still could cry.

Unlike Wen Ning...

What am I? Why is everything different to what we learned?

Sighing he walked the pier up to the houses. The doors were closed but he could see two men watching them. This was unusual. Jiang Clan had never had Watchman before.

Wei Wuxian carefully scanned the area, suddenly aware that he, as an undead being, now easily could be tracked and killed. He was not the great Cultivator anymore.

But this was his home and he knew every stone. Quickly he made his way in, always listening for any sound or sign. 

The doors to the main hall were open, a few candles flickering in the wind. The large Lotus Seat was deserted and he could not sense any person in the room neither. He scurried through the hallways, finally finding the Ancestor's Hall. The room was bright with candles, the incest sticks burning. The large Pedigree with the names of the dead was rotating slowly, while the little fountain made soothing sounds.

Wei Wuxian stood silently at the door, unsure if it was wise to enter. He should made his offer to the Jiangs, but this was a holy place and he was a Ghost now. Too much magic was present, that might hurt him. So he just bowed deeply and walked away.

After a quick search he found nothing that proved Jiang Cheng had found his body. He was sure that if his dead body was here, there would be any kind of evidence. But there was nothing.

Finally he decided to take the risk and silently walked into Jiang Chengs private rooms. The sleeping chamber was deserted, no light shone. Wei Wuxian was curious, but there was nothing in here, too.

Suddenly he heard a boy crying.

Irritated by that tone he followed it to a chamber, where Jiang Cheng sat with an infant in his arms. A wet nurse was with them, holding a little bottle.

"Please, Jiang-Junzhu, let me take care of him."

"Go away, I said", shouted Jiang Cheng. "Do you think I can't take care of a baby?"

"Please, Junzhu..."

"Go!"

She bowed and hurried away.

Wei Wuxian stared at the scene. It was scary. The leader of Jiang Clan sat on the bed, cradling the toddler with inexperienced hands. His hair was messy and his clothing looked like he wore it for days. Wei Wuxian had never seen him like that before, not even after his parents death. Yes, he was a mess after that, but he had never looked like that.

"It's okay, Jin Ling", Jiang Cheng said quietly. "I will protect you. No one will ever hurt you. No one. I am here and I will teach you how to survive in this cruel world. You will be a great man in the future..."

His voice cracked as tears run down his face.

Wei Wuxian gulped. This toddler was YanLis son, Jin Rulan.

Why is he here?

Jiang Cheng sat the bottle aside and rubbed the baby's belly, before he carefully put him to his shoulders. Someone had told him how to feed and take care of a newborn. Wei Wuxian leaned against the door frame, sad and hurt.

This little one had lost not only his Dad but also his Mom because of him.

Not longer able to watch he turned around.

"Who is there?"

Jiang Chengs voice made him stop. He turned around, as his Shidi stood up and carefully placed the baby in his crib.

"Who is there?" he repeated,coming closer. Zidian crackled around his wrist and he stared at him.

"You ..."

"Jiang Cheng ..."

"You...!"

"Can ... you see me?"

"Wei ... Wuxian!" He released Zidian and the whip flashed through the room. Wei Wuxian jumped away. Jiang Chengs breath was heavy as he followed him through the hallway.

"Why are you haunting this house? Isn't it enough you killed my family? What do you want now? Still not satisfied? You want to kill me now? Or Jin Ling?" Zidian whipped again and again, but never really came close to Wei Wuxian. It was, as if Jiang Cheng could sense him,but not see.

"Jiang Cheng..."

"Go away", Jiang Cheng shouted in agony. "Leave this house. Leave me alone!"

Two Watchman came into the hallway, irritated by their leaders shouting. They walked too close to Wei Wuxian without noticing him, but Zidian finally found it's aim. It hit Wei Wuxians shoulder and made him reel. Chenqin fell to the floor, rolling away.

Wei Wuxian cursed, but before he could get the flute, Zidian hit the wall close to his head. 

"Junzhu!" the clansmen were afraid, since they couldn't see what their leader was fighting.

"Wei Wuxian!"

"Junzhu, there isn't anybody here. Please,calm down."

"I won't find peace until I know for sure he is dead", Jiang Cheng cried in agony.

"Junzhu, please. You scare the young gongzi."

This seemed to calm him down a bit. Wei Wuxian didn't wait any second and rushed away. His shoulder hurt, where Zidian had hit him, and he wouldn't dare to come near it anytime soon. Zidian was a powerful Highclass- Weapon and could kill him with ease now.

And since he didn't find any evidence that his body was in Yunmeng, there was no need to stay here any longer.

As the morning raised, Jiang Cheng left Jin Lings room with tired eyes, slowly stumbling back to his own room. His feed suddenly hit something on the floor. Irritated he kneeled down to pick it up ...

"Chenqin ..."

He stared at the black flute. He still wasn't sure if it really had been Wei Wuxian last night, but he had felt a presence in here. Holding the flute in his hands he felt tears flowing.

"So it was you ... you ... are really dead, are you?"

He clenched Chenqin to his chest, going back to his room. His servants didn't dare to disturb him for hours, since they could hear him cry in silence.


	5. Gusu

Wei Wuxian wasn't sure why he went to Gusu, but something inside him told him it might be possible, that his body was brought here. Even if Lan Zhan was against his way of cultivation, he was still his friend. And maybe, even if his body wasn't here, there was a chance that Lan Zhan help him find it.

That brought him to his first problem. He couldn't enter Cloud Recesses. The protection wards were strong and even he couldn't break them in his current form. Sighing he sat on a stone in front of the gate, thinking of a way in. It was close to the evening curfew, when a little group of Gusu Cultivators came home, silent and all dressed in white as usual. He didn't recognize any of them, but he was sure they would sense his presence, if he tried to sneak in with them.

They walked passed him, without a sign of seeing him. Wei Wuxian frowned, but decided to take this chance. Without any problem he followed them into the Cloud Recesses. 

Why was this so easy? Why couldn't they sense me?

He looked around. It was dangerous for him to walk these paths. Even if those cultivators didn't sensed him, Lan Qiren or Lan Xichen would do definitely. He need to find Lan Zhan, so he went up the path to the Jingshi.

Lan Wangjis private rooms were empty and no candles were lighted. Wei Wuxian looked around, it didn't seem like there was anyone in here a long time. This made him curious and a bit worried,too.

Lan Zhan was wounded in that fight at the Nightless City, but not that bad that he might die of it. But he had helped him, Wei Wuxian.

Where is he...? 

Wei Wuxian tried the library next, but it was empty,too. Scared to walk around here too long, he returned back to the Jingshi. It might be the best to wait here. Maybe when the Sects Sleeping Time schedule was close, he might return to his rooms.

But even close to midnight Lan Zhan hadn't returned.

Wei Wuxian was frustrated. Resting on Lan Zhans bed he was not only bored, but worried. He knew that Lan Zhan was out for days or weeks when he wasn't home. But something didn't feel right here. And suddenly he realized what it was - Wangji, the qin, was on it's wooden desk in the other room.

Why didn't I saw this sooner? Lan Zhan would never leave without it.

He left the bed and walked over. He wasn't able to play it, and was a bit scared to even touch it. He missed Chenqin and was sad that he lost it at Yunmeng, but this couldn't be helped. He was sure Jiang Cheng already had burned it.

With trembling fingers he touched Wangjis wood, it was cold, but vibrating with energy.

Do you know who I am? Wei Wuxian thought. Do you know where is your owner?

Wangji didn't respond, but at least Wei Wuxian didn't burst into flames by touching it.

Suddenly he heard footsteps outside, someone was walking the path up to the house. Sure it was Lan Zhan, Wei Wuxian didn't feel the urge to hide, but somehow he still did it.

The person entering the Jingshi wasn't Lan Zhan, it was Lan Xichen.

The Leader of the Gusu Lan Clan looked tired, his face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. His movements were graceful as ever, but it looked like he needed all his strength to move at all. He stopped in front of the Wangji, looking at it with sad eyes.

What had happened? Wei Wuxian thought with worry. Where is Lan Zhan?

Lan Xichen sat at the wooden desk,letting his fingers loosely flow over the strings. Tears blinked in the corner of his eyes, and here, in the hidden chambers of his brother, he could let them flow.

Wei Wuxian starred in horror at him. He never saw the famous Zewu-Jun looking like this. His shoulders were shaking and his sobs wrenched Wei Wuxians heart.

I need to know, he thought. I need to know what happened to Lan Zhan. 

With all his willpower he concentrated on the Wangji, using his power to tug at the strings. Lan Xichens head went up, his eyes on alert.

"Who is there?"

Wei Wuxian shook his head, then he tried again. Finally he looked down at the qin, his lips forming the words Wei Wuxian wanted him to know.

"Wei-Gongzi?"

Wei Wuxian sighed, then played the tone for his name again.

"You ... you are here? How? Why?" Finally Lan Xichens mind snapped back to normal and he started to play Inquiry. It was the Gusu Lans best way to communicate with unnatural beings, and since he didn't know Wei Wuxian could hear him, he let his power play through the strings.

"Help me," Wei Wuxian said. "I am here."

Lan Xichen frowned, but nodded. With a wave of his hand he lighted the candles, then formed a spell, Wei Wuxian didn't recognize. Suddenly he felt himself pulled and the blue light returning over his body, making him visible.

"Wei-Gongzi", Lan Xichen nodded to him. "I am not sure if I am happy to see you or not. Why are you here? And how?"

"Zewu-Jun." Wei Wuxian bowed to him. "Where is Lan Zhan?"

Xichens eyes betrayed his stoic face. "He is okay. You didn't answer my question."

"I ..., uhm, I came here for help. I woke up like this a few days ago. And now my body is gone missing."

"What do you mean, missing?"

"I left it down in that abyss I fell into. My soul wandered back to the Burial Mounds. I overheard some conversation of the search of my missing body. So I went back to the Nightless City, but it was really gone. I am a bit scared what might happen to it."

"I didn't hear about someone had found it. Jiang-Junzhu is still searching for it, as far as I know."

"Why would he search for it?"

Xichen smiled. "Everyone wanted to make sure that you are really dead and the danger is gone. Rumours said you turned yourself into a crow and flew away."

"I heard about that", Wei Wuxian said. "Wish I could have done that." He sat down in front of the desk. "Zewu-Jun, I know I am not in any position to ask for this. I deserved the ending. I made many mistakes. But,... where is Lan Zhan?"

Xichen sighed, his fingers trembling.

"He, ... is in seclusion. Uncle Qiren had punished him for breaking the Clan rules and helping you. He fought off the elders, hurt them even, to get them off your tail."

"Where ... is he?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because .... he is my friend, I guess."

"There are many words to describe your relationship to him, but friend? I didn't know my brother would call any other person friend."

"Zewu-Jun,..."

"You can't see him, Wei-Gongzi. And I am afraid I can't help you with your body. I don't know where it is."

"So,you will exorcise me now?"

"Is this what you want?"

"It's what everyone else would want you to do,right? I am the evil Yiling Laozu, and now my ghost is haunting the earth."

"Everyone is scared that you might return as a vicious being."

"I don't even know why my soul is still here."

"Maybe because there is one thing that you still need to do."

"And what might this be?"

Xichen smiled. "That, Wei-Gongzi, I don't know. But I am sure you will find out soon. I will ask you to leave Cloud Recesses now and never come back here. Next time I see you I definitely will exorcise you."

Wei Wuxian stood and bowed.

"I will leave. But I want you to promise me that Lan Zhan really is okay. I never asked for his help. I never wanted him to get in trouble because of me. He wanted to tell me something that night on the roof. He said it wouldn't be necessary to fight you all off. But he never had the chance to tell me."

"He never mentioned this to me,either. I will ask him."

"Zewu-Jun,..."

"Wei Wuxian,... please. He is not in a good condition now, but he will heal. And he will go his own way then. I am afraid if you go to see him now, his condition will only get worse."

Wei Wuxian stared at him, but then he nodded. Lan Zhan was a stubborn person.

"Will you tell him that I was here some day?"

"If there will be a reason, ... maybe."

Wei Wuxian bowed again.

"Oh, I have one last question. It seems people can't see me, they don't even sense my power. So far Jiang Cheng was the only one who could."

"You were at Yunmeng?"

Wei Wuxian nodded. "I thought it was the best chance to find my body there."

"I couldn't sense your presence,too. And even now, it doesn't feel like you are a normal ghost to me."

"What do you think had happen to me?"

"I can't tell. Maybe it's part of the mystery around your missing body."

"I just hope the one who is hiding it, won't do anything weird to it. I would prefer to rest in peace and in one piece."

"So, you don't think about resurection?"

"No. It's not that I really wanted to die back then, but it's okay now. I don't want to come back. I just wanna find peace."

Zewu-Jun nodded. "I believe you. But I really can't help you. I will carefully look around, maybe I can find some evidence."

"I'll appriciate it."

Wei Wuxian bowed a last time. "I will go now. Thank you for not exorcising me."

Zewu-Jun smiled at him.

"Good luck, Wei-Gongzi."


	6. Lost

Wei Wuxian was still worried for Lan Zhan.

What Lan Xichen had told him made him feel guilty. It was true, he never had asked for Hanguang-Juns help, but that he would get punished made it even worse. Gusu Lan Sect rules were strict, and if Xichens words were true, Lan Zhan was bedridden and in pain.

Standing at the Gates of Cloud Recesses, he wasn't sure if he really should leave, or dare to search for Lan Zhan. But he was sure that he would get exorcised, if anyone of Gusu would be aware he still was here. Maybe the wards were strengthened even now.

With a heavy heart he left.

He never liked being lonely, but right now it felt like he had lost everything. His family was dead, as were Wen Ning and the other Wens. Lan Zhan was out of reach for him.

Where to go now?

Walking down the path he was thinking of what to do now. Should he continue to search for his body? But what should he do else? He was a wandering soul now, and whoever had claimed his body could get control over him. He was afraid of that. Using corpses himself in the past, he never thought about their feelings, but now it was his turn.

"But where should I go? Who can I ask for help?"

What more options did he had? Could he use his powers to summon his own body? But Chenqin was lost for him. He need a tool to concentrate the resentful energy, but he hadn't got anything useful with him now. Just as he decided to go back to Yiling, he heard voices at the end of the road. Hiding behind a tree, he looked at a group of cultivators, wearing the colours of Yunmeng Jiang Clan. Jiang Cheng wasn't with them, but they were definitely searching for him.

"You think he already went up to Cloud Recesses?" one of them asked.

"Why should he go there? He said he is searching for the ghost of Wei Wuxian, and as if this isn't crazy enough, why should he search it at the Lans residence?"

"You really think his ghost has returned?"

"Who knows. He was Yiling Laozu and powerful beyond my imagination. If he was full of that resentful energy when he died, he sure will come back as a ghost."

"I still don't understand why Jiang Cheng went up all here. He really went crazy after Lady Jiang and Wei Wuxian died."

"Sshht, don't you dare insult him."

"But it's true. Didn't you hear him scream this night. He said he heard Wei Wuxians voice talking to him. And why is Chenqin suddenly in his room? I am sure it wasn't there before."

"He had found it, I guess. While he was searching for Wei Wuxians body, he might have found it somewhere."

"I tell you, it wasn't there before."

Wei Wuxian listened carefully and was wondering about it. So Jiang Cheng hadn't burned Chenqin, but kept it in his room.

Why?

"We should go up to Cloud Recesses and look if he is there."

"It's still early. They will not let us in anyway. Let's wait here. If he went up to met Zewu-Jun, he will find us here."

Wei Wuxian looked back to path he just came from. If Jiang Cheng had gone to met Zewu-Jun, they would had met. 

So,where are you, Jiang Cheng?

Wei Wuxian sighed and was torn between the urge to use the chance and run to Yunmeng to get his flute, and the worry for his brother. He knew that Jiang Cheng was totally capable to care for himself, but what he just heard made him worry even more. Did Jiang Cheng went crazy after YanLis death? For sure not because he, Wei Wuxian, had died.

He walked a few miles back, but there was no sign that Jiang Cheng had ever been here. Instead he saw the white movement of Gusu cultivators behind the trees. Quick he hide on a tree, looking what they were up to. It was early in the morning, but the Wakening Bell hadn't sounded , so it was not 5 am yet.

It was four of them, rushing through the woods. They didn't seem to look for him or someone special, they ran silent and fast past him and vanished in the dark forest.

Did Zewu-Jun send them to search for his body? Did he really not know where it was?

Wei Wuxian decided to follow them. Jiang Cheng wasn't alone out here and a grown man. He was leading his own sect now and if he was in trouble, he would get through it. But he was curious what these cultivators were up to.

He was surprised, when later the day, after they had taken a longer rest, Zewu-Jun himself joined the group. He still looked tired, but determined. The four cultivators bowed to him and after he refreshed himself at the small waterfall, they took up their way again.

During the journey, Wei Wuxian stayed a good few feed behind them. He wasn't sure if Zewu-Jun knew he was with them, but he didn't risked of being killed because he was careless. They had left the road to Yunmeng behind and Wei Wuxian was curious, why they were on a road to Yiling. What did they want to find there? Burial Mounds were destroyed and raided. But much later,when they arrived there, he slowly understood.

The leader of the Gusu Clan indeed had no clue what had happened to Wei Wuxians remains. 

After a quick search of the destroyed place, Zewu-Jun pulled out Liebing and played Inquiry. Wei Wuxian felt the pulling of the flute, put this search wasn't for him. The urge to follow the call was still strong and he needed all his willpower to stay hidden. The song echoed though the place, but whatever Zewu-Jun was searching, it didn't seem to answer. The four cultivators had stayed behind, Wei Wuxian couldn't see them anymore.

Suddenly, maybe because he didn't pay attention enough, Liebings power pulled him out of his hiding,making him vivisble to Zewu-Jun.

"Ah,ah, Zewu-Jun,... careful", Wei Wuxian shouted.

"Wei-Gongzi,..." Zewu-Jun put Liebing down. "Took you long enough."

"Wait, you were calling for me?"

"No. But I guessed that you were following us. I can't still sense your presence, but you couldn't be far away."

"Why are you here?"

"I was wondering about your missing body. So I sent out some people to search the Abyss again. Cloud Recesses is not a save place for you to be, so I wanted to come here. This is your territory. Now we can talk."

"I am thankful, that you are worried about my safety."

"That's not it at all. But if it's true that somebody is hiding your body and your soul is wandering around, you are even more dangerous."

"That's what I thought,too. I mean, if somebody has my body."

"But who, and why?"

"That's a good question. I was wondering, ... after I destroyed the Yin Hu Fú, what happened to the remains?"

"There were no remains. It was totally destroyed."

"Are you sure? Do you saw it with your own eyes?"

"No. But Jin Guangshan and Nie Mingjue confirmed it."

"And now both are dead."

"You know of it?"

"People talk a lot in the towns."

"You think it's not a coincidence?"

"Do you? Who would gain the most of them gone. Think it through. Lan Zhan wanted to tell me something important. He didn't wanted me to fight you all on that night. He said it wasn't necessary anymore."

"Why would he say that?"

"Maybe because he knew something, that we don't."

"What would that be?"

"I never cast the curse that befall Jin Zuxan. I swear. If I was still alive I could ..." he paused.

"What?"

"That's it. Whoever hide my body want to discover the truth. The Caster of the Thousand-Hole-Curse has the same symptoms on his body. But I don't have them. If my body was found and there is no sign of the curse, it would prove me innocent."

"That's a good point. But who would that be?"

Wei Wuxian slowly walked around, his finger tapping the tip of his nose.

"Who gained the most of all this?" he asked. "Who is the one, who is in power now?"

"Wei-Gongzi, I don't think that Lianfang Zun..."

"Why not?"

"Because I know him. He wouldn't kill his father and his sworn brother. He even helped me with Nie Mingjues health. I taught him how to play the qin to ease Mingjues mind. You know, that after the Sunshot Campaign, his health and mind weren't stable anymore."

"Yes."

"A-Yao would never hurt him. I know that many people don't speak good of him because of his heritage, but that don't make him a bad person."

"You trust him?"

"Completely."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you trust him?"

"Wei-Gongzi..."

"Zewu-Jun, with all respect. I am dead. I fell off that cliff after I lost control of the Ghouls down there at the Nightless City. This killed my Shijie!! I never commanded Wen Ning to kill Jin Zixuan, I never casted the spell in Jin Zuxan. But no one believed me. No one!!! Even Lan Zhan doubted me. He wasn't sure, but he had doubts." He shouted loud. " And now I am here, as a ghost with my body lost. And I ask you why? Who would steal my body, if not to erase all evidence? I think they didn't know that I am ghost now, they just collected the body. They need to make sure nobody ever find out the truth of their crimes."

"So you say, whoever has your body, ... killed Jin Zixuan? For what benefit?"

Wei Wuxian sighed. "Power."

"But why the Thousand-Hole-Curse? Even if I believe A-Yao being able to kill his father and half-brother, why curse his cousin?"

"Please, Zewu-Jun. We need to find out the truth. I have made a lot of mistakes and I don't want to talk it little, but I swear, I didn't do those things."

Zewu-Jun sighed. 

"I don't think that Lianfang-Zun would tell me everything when I ask him. This will take time."

"Maybe I don't have that much time left."

"What do you mean?"

"If my body is destroyed..."

"If whoever has it wanted to destroy it, don't you think they would already have done it?"

Wei Wuxian nodded. "You are right."

"I want you to stay here, Wei-Gongzi. Don't wander around. Even if we can't sense your presence, someone might have good luck or you walk into a Spirit-Trap. Would you do this for me?"

"I am not happy with it, but yes. Maybe I can do something to find it on my own."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, a corpse-finding-tool?"

Zewu-Jun smiled. "Even in death you are a reckless one."

Wei Wuxian laughed. "I am still me, am I?"


	7. Inquiry

Wei Wuxian didn't stay long in the Demon-Subdueing Cave.

He didn't expected his old den to get into a Cultivator-Touristic-Attraction. Not long after Lan Xichen had gone, every once and then some cultivators came to search for something useful, some scraps that the big Clans might have left.

Trying to find something to get his body back himself, he found it quiet annoying and so he decided to search for some safer place. But where to go? After wandering around a few days he remembered the place, where Wen Ning had taken him and Jiang Cheng, after his brother had lost his Golden Core. The old Supervision Office in Yiling was abandoned long ago, but maybe it could be still useful to him.

Finding the office half burned but still standing and given enough shelter, he was surprised to even find some of the medicine books of Wen Qing. He thought they all might have been lost, now he was happy. Maybe they could help him,too.

Weeks went by.

Even if he was a ghost now with no need to eat or sleep, he felt bored and lonely. Studying every day and experiment with new spells and talismans wasn't that satisfying at all.

The only thing useful in Wen Qings books was, that he had found a very old scroll of a tale similar to his case. A powerful cultivator had lost his body while meditation and his soul wasn't able to return to it. He had invented a ritual, to call his body back. But when Wei Wuxian tried to use it, it didn't work. Maybe because his body was dead. Or too far away. But he stored the scroll to the other works he found, just in case.

Sometimes, while he worked, he heard the sound of the Inquiry.

It was not Lan Xichens flute, it was the sad sound of the Wangji. The urge to follow it and see Lan Zhan was very strong, but he successfully fought it every time. Lan Xichens words, that his brother was punished for helping him, were still in his heart. It was best not to cause more trouble for Lan Zhan.

But the call of the Wangji never ended. More then one night he heard it, tugging at his heart.

Why is he searching so hard for me?

Wei Wuxian was curious, but he resisted for a long time. He needed to concentrate of finding his body, so he could find peace.

One day, he couldn't tell how much time had passed, the sound of the Wangji was different. And it was closer then before. 

Wei Wuxian left his working desk, where he just destroyed another useless talisman and listened to the music. Finally he decided to take a look and let himself dragged by the call.

Lan Zhan was in Yiling.

He sat on a stone,cross-legged, the qin on his knees. His eyes were closed and he looked tired.

Wei Wuxian stopped a bit away, taking a look at his friend. Lan Zhan had lost weight. He was always thin, but now his beautiful face was hollow and the white uniform of Gusu didn't fit as before.

The music pulled Wei Wuxian closer and his fingers urged to plug a string to answer him.

"Wei Ying?"

This broken voice scared him. He let the Inquiry work and touched the strings.

"I am here."

Lan Zhans golden eyes flew open. "Wei Ying?"

Wei Wuxian concentrated to manifest himself, the air was filled with blue light. Lan Zhan starred at him, tears in his eyes.

"Wei Ying..."

"Yes, I am here."

"I ...", he slowly shook his head. "I hoped, ... it wasn't true."

"That I am dead?"

Lan Zhan nodded. "My brother told me that they are still searching for your body. So I thought...y-you maybe ... survived."

"I am sorry. But my body is indeed missing. I am trying to find it."

"Why?"

"Because it's not where I left it. Someone might take advantage of it. Maybe the same person, causing my trouble."

Lan Zhans face seemed to get a bit more color, away was the mourning look.

"Lan Zhan", Wei Wuxian sat close to him. "You wanted to tell me something that night on the roof."

"Yes. I found evidence, that you were not responsible for Jin Zixuans death."

"What evidence?"

"I ... spoke to Wen Ning."

"What? When?"

"Before the siblings turned themselfs in. I was the one bringing the ultimatum. I wanted to hear his point of view. He said, ... he did hear a second flute. Not only yours, but someone else's."

"He never told me that."  
"You were angry at him. And his mind was clouded. But he was sure, that someone else ordered him to kill Jin Zixuan."

"Why, ... didn't you tell the others?"

"I wanted to find the culprit, so I searched around. That's why I was ... too late."

Wei Wuxian sighed. "It's not your fault. Everything that happened to me, is because of my own wrong doing. And now it's too late anyway. I just want my body back and find peace."

"Why would somebody steal your body and hide it?"

Wei Wuxian wanted to answer, but then he stopped. Didn't Lan Xichen spoke to his brother about this case? Was Lan Zhan still clueless about Wei Wuxians suspicions on Jin Guangyao?

"I don't know", he answered.

"If one of the big sects cultivators had found it, everybody in the cultivation world would know it. But if it's the one who used Wen Ning to kill Jin Zixuan ..."

Good thing Lan Zhan was a clever man.

"You have someone in mind?"

Lan Zhan nodded. "But I have no evidence."

"Then maybe we need to find it. Both, the evidence and my body."

"Mn."

"But, ..."

"What?"

"I heard ,... you were punished because of me. I don't want you to get in trouble again, because you help me."

Lan Zhans eyes flashed in pain for a second, but he shook his head.

"I wasn't there for you in Nightless City. I need to help you now. So you ... can find peace."

"Lan Zhan..."

"You did a lot things wrong, but you had your principles. And you ... never killed without reason. It is justice."

Wei Wuxian laughed. "Okay, okay. I understand. Where do we start?"

"Gusu."

"What?"

"I need to return to Gusu first."

"I ... think it's not good for me to go there. You see ...", he looked down at his blue shining body", I am not really alive right now."

"Mn."

"Is that all you can say to that?"

"Mn."

"You ... want me to wait here?"

"No. You ... can come with me."

"What if your brother or uncle see me?"

"They won't."

"Are you sure?" Because I am not.

"Mn."

"Lan Zhan, ..."

"Come with me to Gusu...., please."

Lan Zhan never had pleaded before and Wei Wuxian wasn't sure why, but it tugged his heart.

"Okay, let's go back to Gusu then."


	8. The Child

During their travel back to Gusu, Wei Wuxian saw that Lan Zhan was moving with a bit less grace then usual. It looked like he was in pain, but never asked for a rest or to decrease the pace.

Wei Wuxian didn't want to betray that Lan Xichen had talked to him about the punishment. But it seemed that Lan Zhan was still hurt and the wounds hadn't completely healed. During a rest at a little fountain spring, Wei Wuxian saw a red sting on the pure white coat.

"Lan Zhan,..."

"Mn?"

"Take off your upper clothes. You ... are bleeding."

Lan Zhans eyes opened wide, but went stoic again. "I am okay."

"Don't lie to me, Lan Zhan. You are not. I might be dead, but I still have eyes. You are in pain since we left Yiling and now there are bloodstains on your back. I ... know what happened."

"Why...? Who?"

Wei Wuxian sighed. "Zewu-Jun. I... was in Gusu to search for your help, but you weren't in the JIngshi. Zewu-Jun had found me there. He told me."

"My brother ... knows about you?"

"Yes."

"What else did he told you?"

Was there a hint of panic in his voice?

"Only that the elders punished you for helping me. That you are in seclusion and need to heal. He said that I am not allowed to see you. And for once, ... I followed his order."

Lan Zhan sighed heavy. "I broke the rules. The punishment was justified."

"But ... you are still hurt. I remember well how hard the punishments can get. But I can't imagine what they might've done to you for helping me. And since you are still bleeding ,..."

Wei Wuxian touched Lan Zhans arm. "I am a ghost now. Please, let me see your wounds and let me help to tend them."

Lan Zhan looked at him for a few minutes, but then nodded defeated. He opened the belts and slowly shoved the layers of clothing off. Wei Wuxian cursed loud, when he saw the mess on Lan Zhans back. Countless bloody slashes from a discipline whip criss-crossed the flesh, the skin was raw and sore.

"Lan Zhan ..."

"Just, ... wash off the blood", Lan Zhan said between clenched teeth.

Wei Wuxian cursed again, then used his hands to let some water run over the wounds. Lan Zhan didn't flinched once, but Wei Wuxian could see the white of his knuckles, clenching his robes. He tried to be more careful, wishing he could remember some of Wen Qings herbs and other treatments. As cultivators they learned a bit about medical treatment and first-aid, but nothing that could be useful to such vicious wounds like this.

Sighing Wei Wuxian wished he could at least bandage them,but his robes were bodyless like his body and Lan Zhan would never allow him to damage his clothing. The woven magic of the Gusu Clan already had cleaned the bloodstains out of it.

"Why did you come when your wounds are still bleeding?" Wei Wuxian asked quietly.

"I ... needed to."

"Why?"

"I... feel guilty."

"About what?"

"I ... didn't believe you back then. And ... I should helped you sooner."

"Lan Zhan..."

"No. I felt that there was something wrong about their accusations of you. But I ... was bound to my Clan and the rules. I didn't follow my heart. I never do. I am not used to do."

Wei Wuxian sat in front of him,looking him into his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with your head,it is? I never thought I would hear something like this from you."

Lan Zhan shook his head.

"Ah,Lan Zhan,... I am sorry. It's just,... you never talk about your feelings."

"I ... should have told you."

"What?"

"That ...", he looked away. "I am glad to have met you. That you stayed, no matter how hard I tried to push you away. You are annoying as hell sometimes, but ... you are the only friend I ever had."

Wei Wuxian stared at him with open mouth. Tears ran down his cheeks without him noticing it.

"Remember that time back at Phoenix Mountain?" Lan Zhan asked. "During that Nighthunt? You told me, ... you saw me as your soulmate."

"And you answered me, that you still are."

"Then why didn't I had the courage to defend you from the start? Why was it easier for me to follow the rules then to trust my heart?"

"Because you people from Gusu Lan Clan are strictly taught to forget they are humans", Wei Wuxian answered. "You are not allowed to laugh or to have fun. How can you trust your heart, when it's told to stay cold as a stone?"

Lan Zhan looked at him, pain in his eyes. "I am sorry."

Wei Wuxian flinched. The first time someone said those words to him with such a pained expression, was when Wen Qing had left him in the Burial Mounds, to turn herself and her Clan in to save him. 

Two sentences everybody should have said at least once in their life; I am sorry ... and Thank you...

"Thank you", Wei Wuxian whispered.

"For what?"

"For being here now. For telling me."

Lan Zhan nodded, then slowly dressed himself again. Wei Wuxian helped him.

"I wish I'd did it sooner. It ... might had saved your life."

"No. It's not that two people can fight against the whole cultivation world. I was destined to die. If not there at the Nightless City, somewhere else. Maybe more painful."

"But..."

"Lan Zhan, stop it. And it can't be helped now anyway. All we can do now is find my body, so I can rest in peace."

"Mn." Lan Zhan nodded.

"Let's rest here tonight. It's still a good way back to Gusu. We don't need to rush."

"I am okay."

"Still stubborn,uh? Okay, I will sit here until the sun rise. You can go,if you want."

A hint of a smile played around Lan Zhans lips. 

"I could ban you in my Qiankun-Bag."

"You wouldn't dare."

Lan Zhan just looked at him.

"Aaah, Hanguang-Jun, please don't do this to me", Wei Wuxian said with his hands up.

But Lan Zhan just shifted his body into Lotus Position and started to meditate. Wei Wuxian let out a breath of relief and sat beside him.

.

.

.

Next morning they walked in silence back to Gusu. Before they passed the Gates, Lan Zhan used the Wangji on Wei Wuxian, so he could enter the Clan area without getting noticed. Wei Wuxian was still reliefed, that Lan Xichen wasn't in the Cloud Recesses today, not sure if they could fool him like the other disciples.

Suddenly Lan Zhan stopped short before they reached the Jingshi.

"What's wrong?"

"There is something I need to tell you."

"Now?"

"Mn."

"What is it?"

"There ... is someone in the Jingshi. Someone ... who you know."

Wei Wuxian looked at him in surprise. "You never let someone in your rooms when you are not there. Who can be that important?"

Lan Zhan straigthend his shoulders and walked forward. He knocked on the closed doors and to Wei Wuxians surprise a young woman in Gusu clothing opened.

"Welcome home, Hanguang-Jun. His fever went down a bit. He is asleep now."

"Thank you. You can leave for now."

She bowed to him and left without hurry. Wei Wuxians mind was even more confused now. Not only a mysterious guest, but a woman in Lan Zhans holy rooms.

After they entered, Lan Zhan closed the doors and waved a guarding spell over the Jingshi. Then he lead Wei Wuxian to the bed.

Under the heavy blankets was the small body of a child,maybe 4 years old. A white damp cloth was on his forehead, his breathing slow.

"A-Yuan!"

Wei Wuxian felt to his knees beside the bed.

"I thought he was dead!"

"I found him. I was in the Burial Mounds before they raided your den and saved him. He was hidden in the cave with a high fever and barely alive. I ... didn't know what else to do, so I brought him here."

"And your brother and uncle allowed this? He is a Wen."

"He is a child. Uncle... wasn't pleased, but Xi-xiong-zhang allowed me to let him stay here."

"I am glad he survived." Wei Wuxian cried. "It's a shame that all those innocent people needed to die because of me."

"It was not your fault they died."

Lan Zhan felt for the childs temperature and nodded pleased. Then he stored Bichen on it's schelf, placing the Wangji on it's desk.

"What will happen to him now?" Wei Wuxian asked, sitting beside Lan Zhan.

"I ... will raise him."

Wei Wuxian couldn't other then laugh.

"I am, sorry, Hanguang-Jun. But what do you know about parenthood?"

"Nothing that can't be learned. What else can I do?"

Wei Wuxian still chuckled. "This reminds me of the first time you met A-Yuan. He just didn't wanted to let go of your leg. And people thought you really were his father."

"Mn."

"Thank you", Wei Wuxian said. "Thank you for saving him."

"Mn. Now, we need to save you,too."

"I hope that this is still possible. We need to find a way to locate my body."

"Maybe I will find something in the library. Or in the Forbidden Chamber. Until then ,... I want you to stay here. It is way safer then being outside."

Wei Wuxian smiled.

"You really want me to stay in your room? Always? Even during nighttime?"

Lan Zhan looked at him. "Shameless", he said finally.

Wei Wuxian laughed.


	9. Secret Documents

Days went by.

Lan Zhan was spending the time as if nothing had happend, pretending to be the usual Hanguang-Jun. His uncle, Lan Qiren, still was suspicious, so he couldn't ask to enter the Forbidden Chamber without reason. 

One day, Zewu-Jun had returned from a conference and went to Caiyi-Town with Qiren, Lan Zhan finally took the chance to secretly snug into the Forbidden Chamber. In the hidden room under the normal library were old and rare documents as well as forbidden scrolls and items. Nobody was allowed to enter here except the Leaders of Gusu and a few chosen Elders.

Lan Zhan waved his hands to lighten the candles and sealed the door behind him. Wandering along the shelves he tried to find a clue,where to search. 

But it was an endless task. Dozens of dusted scrolls filled the shelves, some weren't touched in ages. Searching or summoning a dead body was strictly forbidden, so it would be wise to search in the section for forbidden arts and demonic cultivation, but Lan Zhan hesitated. Touching those scrolls would leave evidence. Not only was this section warded, but the dust was so thick that it would leave fingerprints.

Noise above him made him alert to his surroundings again. Someone was in the library. Careful to make no noise, he waited. The candles were nearly burned down, when it was save for him to return to the surface. Making sure that he had left no traces, he walked back to his rooms,greeting disciples as if nothing had happen.

When did breaking the rules became normal to him? Not even his pulse was rushing.

Wei Wuxian was in the Jingshi, sitting at Wen Yuan's bed. The boy was still feverish and it was difficult to feed him. Two days ago Lan Zhan had found a way to give Wei Wuxian a manifested body. He was now able to touch and use things more easy, but it still was different from being alive.

Wei Wuxian was desperate,but at least he could distract his mind with caring for the boy. Guilt gnawed at his guts. If he had knew that he was still in the cave with him when he had wake up from Wen Qings needle, he wouldn't had rushed out without thinking. During all the time back then he never had once thought about searching for the boy. He really had thought the Wens had taken him with them.

"Wei Ying."

He looked up when Lan Zhan entered, a tray with food in his arms.

"Did you find something?"

"No. But maybe I know where to look. I just need to find a way to look into it without leaving a trace to my brother and uncle."

"And if you ask Zewu-Jun? He didn't suppressed me the first time I was here. Maybe he will help you."

"It's too dangerous. What if he exorcise you and forbids me to go into this case any longer?"

"He said, he will look into it himself."

"But he didn't look into it here. There was no one in the Forbidden Chamber in a long time."

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"I will go back there tomorrow. There has to be something."

Wei Wuxian just nodded and took one of the bowls to Wen Yuans bed. Slowly he feed to soup to the half-concious boy.

"Wei Ying ..."

"I know. It's just ... I have the feeling that I run out of time."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling."

Lan Zhan looked to him, but said nothing. Later the night, when Wei Wuxian rested beside the bed, he slipped out of the Jingshi again. He didn't wanted to worry Wei Wuxian more, but he had the same feeling.

The Forbidden Chamber was dead silent during the night time, and it was cold. Lighten only the candles in front of the forbidden section, he broke the guarding spell. Carefully he blew over the scrolls, causing the dust to flew all over him. It took him several hours to scan through the dozens of books and scrolls, finding nothing. He was closed to give up for today, when he found a book, sealed with a special spell. He didn't recognized the sign on the wax, but the title was about incarnation and body-snatching. His fingers trembled, then he put it into his sleeve. 

On his way back to his rooms he ran into his brother.

Lan Xichen was waiting at the path up to the Jingshi, his arms crossed behind his back, the everlasting smooth smile on his face.

"Wangji."

"Xiong-Zhang." Lan Zhan bowed to him.

"It's way past bedtime. Isn't it a bit late to visit the library ... or the Forbidden Chamber?"

Lan Zhan bowed again. "I..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you ... what?"

"Wangji. Lying isn't in your nature, so please don't even try it. You think I don't know that Wei-Gongzi is up there? That you were in the Forbidden Chamber to search for a solution?"

Lan Zhan looked down. "I am sorry, Xiong-Zhang. But..."

"I am disappointed in you, Wangji. Not only about the lying, but about acting behind my back. Didn't you learn last time? Do you want to get punished again? What do you think Shufu will do if he finds out?"

"He.. don't know?"

"Not yet."

"Then please, ... give me a bit more time."

"What do you want to do?"

"Leave Gusu."

"Wangji ..."

"No. I need to do this, Xiong-Zhang. I need to save him."

"Why?"

"Because he ... didn't do all the things they accuse him of. He is not a demon. He made many mistakes,yes, but he didn't deserve to die like this."

"Wangji, ..." Lan Xichen smiled. "This may be the truth, but you can't change what happened. He is dead..."

"He is not!" Lan Zhan shouted, surprised of his own anger. "I mean, ... he is here, and he needs my help. Our help. If we are right and someone snatched his body, it can be used against us all. What if someone turns it into a Fierce Corpse?"

"You believe his theory?"

"Yes."

Lan Xichens sighed. "So, did you find something in the Forbidden Chamber?"

Lan Zhan hesitated. "I am not sure."

Lan Xichen turned around and walked up the path. Lan Zhan followed him to the Jingshi.

"Wei-Gongzi", Lan Xichen said to warn him. "We are coming in."

They entered the room. Wei Wuxian stood in front of Wen Yuans bed as if he wanted to defend him. Lan Xichen was surprised of his current state.

"You ... found a way to manifest a body?"

"I did", Lan Zhan answered and walked past his brother to sit at the desk. There he pulled out the book.

"Please, Wei-Gongzi, don't look at me like this", Xichen said smiling. "I will not harm you or the boy."

"Can you guarantee me this?"

"Yes."

Wei Wuxian relaxed a bit, but never left the bed. Xichen sat down beside his brother.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A book I found. Do you know this seal?"

"No. I never saw anything like this before."

Wei Wuxian came closer. "Nor do I."

Xichen pulled out his Xiao, Liebing, and played a few notes. The sign on the book glow up in a red light. The music examined the spell on the book and finally the lash around it broke.

"This is old magic", Wei Wuxian said.

"Very old. And a demonic one."

Wei Wuxian looked at Xichen. "Not the same that I practised. This is ... different. More powerful."

Lan Zhan carefully touched the pages, but nothing happend. He could skip through them without any problems. The writing was small and the pages were full with it. There were rituals and symbols marked with red ink, some where crossed out in haste.

"This is a diary", Xichen mentioned.

"Mn." Lan Zhan nodded.

"There is no clue about who wrote this. But it must be really old. Here are some mentions of the Yin Iron. Maybe ... it's Xue Chonghai's ..."

Xichen looked up to Wei Wuxian. "You think he wrote down his works and experiments with Yin Iron?"

"Why not? He lived a long time and was really powerful. Writing down helps to remember things."

Lan Zhan stopped at a page.

"What is it?"

"I always wondered why you couldn't summon your body. I mean, you are the original owner and you said you even tried it with Chenqin. You are not a normal cultivator, you are powerful, even in your current state. So why couldn't you summon it?"

"Because it must be sealed somewhere."

"But there must be a trace. Even if it's sealed, there must be a reaction to it."

"Not necessarily", Xichen said. "It could be in a coffin or a tomb. Or in a secret chamber, out of reach for the call."

"What do you feel if you try to summon it?" Lan Zhan asked.

"Nothing. It's like there is nothing to answer me."

"What if it's already destroyed?"

"Wouldn't I turn into a vicious ghost then? Not a lost one?"

Xichen tapped his chin with his finger. "You are anything but a normal ghost from the start. No undead being ever entered Cloud Recesses without being invited or dragged here by force. But you came in by yourself. And people can't trace your presence."

"And I still have most of my power."

Lan Zhan still stared at the page.

"Wangji?"

"Maybe ... we should try Empathy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiong-Zhang - formal term of older brother  
> Xiao - vertical flute  
> Gongzi - young Master/Lord


	10. First Clues

"Empathy? I am ghost, how ..."

"You have a temporary body now. We should try it."

"What do you want to see through it?" Xichen asked.

"I want to go back to the time Wei Ying woke up. Maybe we see something that he didn't. He was confused after that and didn't watched for his surroundings."

"I am not sure if this is a good idea", Xichen said, but Wei Wuxian nodded.

"We can try."

Lan Zhan sat behind the desk with Wangji and Wei Wuxian sat into the Lotus-Position. Lan Zhan played the tunes for Empathy and closed his eyes. Xichen played Liebing, the music flew through the room. Wei Wuxian breathed slowly, closing his eyes,relaxing...

\--The annoying sound of a crow woke him up.

As he opened his eyes he was surprised that his vision was clear and all the pain was gone.

The bird sat on his chest, picking his flesh.

What the ...

He wanted to make it go away, but his hand went right through it. Again it digged it's beak inside his body and gobbled down a few bites.

Wei Wuxian felt anger and disgusted at the same time. He concentrated and tried to move his hand again and this time he hit the bird. With a loud protest it flew a few feed away,still eyeing him.

Slowly Wei Wuxian tried to get up. Surprised he could move now, he came into a sitting position.

He felt no pain at all and when he raised his hand, he knew why - he was a ghost.--

Lan Zhan stood beside the blue glowing ghost, looking around the bare grounds of the Nightless City. The body was not as damaged as he imagined. Falling down such heights should have crushed even a cultivators body, but Wei Wuxian seemed only heavily injured. There was blood everywhere and for sure his limps were broken, but ...

He isn't dead...

Lan Zhan kneeled beside the body and examined it carefully. There was barely a movement of his chest noticeable, but he was sure, he was breathing. In his current state he couldn't feel for Wei Wuxians Dantian or his flow of Qi. 

He saw how Wei Wuxians ghost form burned the crow and then slowly walked away from his body. Lan Zhan waited as long as he could. As his soul was bound to follow Wei Wuxians during Empathy he couldn't stay here on his own, but he could try to stay behind.

Just as Wei Wuxian was gone into the cave, Lan Zhan saw a shadow behind a large rock. His soul was dragged to Wei Wuxian and he concentrated to stay just a bit longer...

.

.

.

"That's not possible!"

Lan Zhan came back with a yell, shaking his head. Wei Wuxian felt dizzy, holding his head.

"What did you see?" Xichen asked and poured them some tea.

"You are not dead."

"What?" Wei Wuxian dropped the cup.

"Your body ... it's still alive. Or at least it was alive, when you left it. It's severally injured, but I am sure you are still alive."

"But ... how? And where did it go then? I mean, I am sure it didn't walk away alone, but ..."

"There was someone hiding. I couldn't see them right, but I am sure I saw the colour of that robe before."

"Who?" Xichen asked.

"I am not sure. But it's not Lianfang Zun. Or one of his people."

Wei Wuxian tapped his nose with his finger. "If my body is still alive, ... maybe they don't know that my ghost is lost. The separation was just a mistake."

"Due to the shock maybe. When you'd hit the ground your soul was traumatized and thrown out of your body."

"You mean, there is still a tiny chance, ... I can be saved alive?"

Lan Zhan looked at him. "Mn."

Xichen seemed not convinced. "So, this mysterious someone stole your body. But why hide it? It must still be sealed somewhere, so nobody can't find it."

"Because they knew that someone would definitely search for it."

"That leads us back to the question, ... who?"

"And why?"

Wei Wuxian sighed. "More questions and no answers."

"It's late", Xichen finally said and stood up. "We all should try to get some rest. Tomorrow we will look into this again. Wangji, I would ask you to bring back that book into the Forbidden Chamber again. Shufu might still be clueless until now, but we can't hide it from him forever."

"Mn."

"Then I wish a goodnight."

Xichen left and Lan Zhan closed the doors behind him.

"These are shocking news", Wei Wuxian said sadly. "Somehow I already was convinced that I will really go to the Afterlife when this is over. But now ..."

"You don't want to be saved?"

"I never thought about it. And ... what would happen if I return? Wouldn't everything start again? I mean, won't the Clans now say that I am really a demon, because I returned from the dead?"

"We could say that you never really died."

"Would they believe it? They didn't believed me the first time. And since you are helping me, ..."

Wei Wuxian paced around restlessly, when Lan Zhan catched him and hold him close.

Wei Wuxian was shocked to his core. "Lan Zhan ...."

"I don't want you to die", Lan Zhan breathed into his hair. "I want you to survive, and stay here with me."

"You ... want me to ..."

"Be mine, yes. Be my cultivation partner."

Wei Wuxian was stunned. "Lan Zhan ..., you can't be serious. Your Clan would never allow this. I mean, ..."

"Then I will go with you. We will find a place."

Wei Wuxian stepped out of the embrace. "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Yes. I am dead serious."

"And ... what about A-Yuan?"

"We can take him with us."

Wei Wuxian chuckled. "Our own little family? Sounds nice. But I am not sure if this really a good idea. For your own sake. And before we think this through, ... let's find my body first, okay?"

"You ... don't want to be with me?"

"That's not what I said. We just should make plans until we are sure that I am really still alive."

Lan Zhan looked down and Wei Wuxian wondered, how cute he looked. He placed his palms around Lan Zhans face, making him look up again.

"I am happy you asked me to be your cultivation partner, Lan Zhan. And I promise you to be it, if I survive this."

"You promise?"

Wei Wuxian gulped at the pleading look in those golden eyes, the longing, the ... love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dantian - refers to the region of the body where a persons Qi is concentrated. The Golden Core is placed here


	11. Behind the scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> 1) the following content is not cannon story. This is completely written by my own imagination and guessing a few hints from the original novel and the Drama. This might could really have happen tho. 
> 
> 2) I don't really know if Mo Xuanyu's age during this story timeline is correct, he might have been much younger in the original story, but there was a fanfiction I read, where Nie Huaisang and Mo Xuanyu worked together behind Jin Guangyaos back. If I ever find the link again, I will provide it together with all other credits at the end of the story

"I don't know why it doesn't work."

Nie Huaisang nervously played with his fan while walking around the array.

"Are you sure that you did everything right? You might have missed a thing."

The young man kneeling beside the array looked at him with an annoyed glaze.

"How can I be sure? These documents are very old and some of them not even complete. The spells are demonic cultivation and not used in ages. So no, I am not sure."

"Don't you dare take this tone with me", Nie Huaisang said. 

"You want me to bring back the most dangerous man in the cultivation world. Now we just discovered that his body is still alive, but his soul is lost. So what do you want to do now?"

"We must call his soul here."

"It didn't work the last ten times", the young man said. He stood and straightened his sore back. 

"What if his soul is lost or destroyed?"

"For someone who had studied at the Gusu Lan sect, you really don't know much about cultivation, do you?"

Nie Huaisang sighed. "I might be not that much of a cultivator, but I still have my ways. So tell me, can we bring back Wei Wuxian or not?"

"As I said, his body is still alive. I still don't understand one thing tho."

"What is it?"

"How can he be that powerful without his Golden Core? As a mediocre person he wouldn't have survived the fall down that cliff. So why is his Core gone? And when?"

Nie Huaisang tapped his chin with his fan. "Wei-Xiong started changing when he came back after missing for a few month. He never told anyone where he was. But ... it was when he started practicing demonic arts."

"You think, because he lost his Core back then?"

"Is it possible?"

The young man stared at the unconscious body inside the array. "I honestly don't know."

"We must find a way to call his soul back into his body."

"Why is it so important for you to bring him back? You are a Clanleader now and you have powerful allies. Why bring back Yiling Laozu?"

"Because he is my friend. He never looked down on me and always helped me, if he could. It's my duty now to be there for him."

"And you need him for your revenge on Lianfang Zun."

Nie Huaisangs fingers clenched around the fan,making the delicate wooden frame crack.

"Yes. He will pay for my brother's death. I will not rest until this son of a bitch is dead."

The young man smiled evil. "The only reason I am helping you, Master Nie. To make sure he will die."

After Nie Huaisang left him, Mo Xuanyu sat down at the desk. It was filled with documents and scrolls, old books and hideous items. Candles throw bizarre shadows at the walls, making his face looking like a demon mask. His left eye was still healing from a heavy blow against his face, as were some broken ribs. Being a bastard son wasn't easy in normal families, but being a bastard of a famous Clanleader like Jin Guangshan was worse at it's best. After he was sent to Jinlintai to study, he was fast thrown out again. Accused of being a cut-sleeve and flirting with his half-brother Jin Guangyao, he was beaten nearly to death and thrown down the stairs of the Mainhall.

It was Nie Huasing, the leader of the Qinghe Nie Clan, who had saved him back then in secret, hiding him here in an ancient tomb hall of his clan. After he regained most of his strength and was able to move again, Nie Huaisang told him about his plan. It was him who had saved Wei Wuxians body back at the Nightless City. It was now resting in an healing array, but he couldn't had bring him back to life.

Mo Xuanyu was self-taught in demonic cultivation, since his own spiritual power wasn't fit to make him a strong cultivator on the right path. One more reason to get kicked out of the Jin Clan for sure. But now he was here, trying to find a way to bring the famous Yiling Laozu back into the world of the living.

He turned around,looking at the body.

It was naked, but wrapped in bandages and casts, helping to heal broken bones and deep wounds. Here, in the secret tomb, was enough resentful energy to keep Wei Wuxian alive, but without a soul, it was just a corpse. Yes, he could bring it to life and make it walk and kill, but it would only be an empty shell.

Nie Huaisang wanted his friend back. But all efforts to summon Wei Wuxians soul back into his body had failed.

"Where are you, Wei Wuxian", Mo Xuanyu whispered. "I somehow don't believe that your soul is lost."

.

.

.

Nie Huasing returned to the Bù Jìng Shì, the 'Unclean Realm'. His plan didn't worked out yet, but as long as nobody was suspecting him, he still had time.

People still looked down on him, thinking he wasn't fit to lead the Nie Clan. Sure, he wasn't his brother, the famous Redblade-Master Chifeng-Zun. But his mind was way sharper then any sword or blade.

The death of Nie Mingjue had thrown him into cold water. He never had the idea that his brother could have died in such a miserable way. Qi devastation referred to a physiological or psychological disorder,that happened when someones cultivates an improper or flawed technique. He had witnessed, how his brothers meridians had imploded and Nie Mingjue went crazy from pain and disorientation.

People talked in secret, that it might be from his fight back then again Wen Ruohan.

But Nie Huaisang knew better.

His brothers Qi was out of order not only because of that fight at the Sunshot Campaign, but an event in that Tomb with a SwordGhost. It had cost him much of his mental power and made him vulnerable to a snake. A snake laying on the hunt and pouring it's venom into his mind day by day.

A snake called jin Guangyao.

Nie Huaisang clenched his fingers.

He would get his revenge. It might take longer then he had planned. But Wei Wuxian was still alive and he needed his help. The young Mo Xuanyu was just another pawn in this game.

"And if it takes years, I will avenge you, Big Bro", he whispered. "I will kill this venomous snake."


	12. Separated Again

"Lan Zhan!"

Wei Wuxian was surprised, when Lan Zhan took his hands and kissed the fingertips. It was a gentle touch, like butterflies, but it send heat through his ghostly body.

"What are you doing?"

"I am sorry." He withdrew a few steps,his ears red with embarrassment.

"I never thought, ... you really have such feelings for me. For ... a man."

"I don't care your gender", Lan Zhan whispered. "I just, want to be near you. Want you to be by my side."

Wei Wuxian tilted his head. "Why did you never told me?"

"I was afraid. Afraid you don't feel the same. And, ... I wasn't sure for myself. I never had such feelings before. And I couldn't talk to anyone about it. My brother ,... wouldn't understand."

"Since when do you...?"

"I am not sure. Maybe I just realize it, ... after your fall. It hit me, that you were gone forever. That you'd never come back. That it was a final goodbye." He turned around, leaving to sit on his bed.

Wei Wuxian stood shocked to his core. The ice cold Jade-Twin of Gusu loved him. 

"Wei Ying..."

"I am sorry. It's just, ... I don't know what to say. It's like I got hit by lightning."

Lan Zhans eyes looked hurt. Wei Wuxian walked over to him, kneeling in front.

"You went through so much pain for me. I just never thought that you have such feelings for me."

"You ... don't have feelings for me?"

The way Lan Zhan asked this broke Wei Wuxians heart.

"I do. But Lan Zhan ... what will happen if we can't get my body back? I can't stay like this forever. What will you do then?"

Lan Zhan leaned forward and rested his head on Wei Wuxians shoulder.

"I don't want to think about this now. Please, ... just stay with me."

Wei Wuxians embraced him, remembering the wounds on his back. Carefully he hold him close.

"I am here. I won't leave."

.

.

.

The next morning came too soon.

Wei Wuxian yawned as he stretched on the bed. Lan Zhan was already up and gone as usual. He took his time to wash his face and then took care of Wen Yuan. The boy had recovered day by day, but was still weak. The short moments he was awake he didn't recognize him, always calling for his mom. All Wei Wuxian could do was keeping him warm and feed him. But while doing this he could think about Lan Zhans words.

He still couldn't understand it. It was not that he didn't had feelings for him, but was this love? How could Lan Zhan be sure it was love? Maybe it was just guilt. 

But the more he thought about it, the more his heart told him the truth.

Yes, he had feelings for Lan Zhan. He had missed him a lot during his time in Burial Mounds and even more after his 'death'. And seeing what he had done for him,made him feel sad.

He would carry those scars for the rest of his life. And he took in the last survivor of the Wen Clan. He wanted to raise him and make a good man out of him.

Wei Wuxian stared out of the window. Outside it had started to rain, making the Cloud Recesses even more silent than usual. He knew, that he couldn't spend the rest of his life here, even if they could bring back his body. It just wasn't in his nature to be obedient to the many rules of Gusu. He needed his freedom, to roam around - and his liquor.

He grinned. He never was sober for such a long time in his life before.

Suddenly he felt uneasy. Tilting his head he felt like his soul was being called by something.

Inquiry?

Shocked he realized that his body went into his ghostform again and the blue light appeared.

"No,no,no...."

But it was too late. He felt like the call went stronger, and then his soul was sucked into the Abyss.

.

.

.

Mo Xuanyu wasn't a skilled flute player like Wei Wuxian, but since he didn't had any auditors he couldn't care less. Finally he had an answer to the Inquiry and suddenly the array around Wei Wuxians body lighted up in red flames.

The body moved slightly, then layed still again. The lights went out.

Mo Xuanyu looked at the body, sure the breathing was now steadier then before. He hold two fingers under the nose and nodded satisfied. Weaving a sign, he let out a little laugh.

"I made it. He is back."

Smiling he left the array and repainted the healing spell, making sure that it concealed every sign to the outside world. Then he used a fire talisman to send word to Nie Huaisang.

.

.

.

Lan Zhan looked around, wondering why Wei Wuxian might have left the Jingshi. But he wasn't worried. Maybe he just took a little walk to get his thoughts right. Their conversation last night didn't went well and Lan Zhan was scared he might've gone too far.

"Mnnn..."

He looked up at the movement on the bed.

"Hey,little one."

Yuan was awake, his big eyes clear.

"Rich GeGe", he mumbled, recognizing Lan Zhan.

Lan Zhan smiled. "My name is Lan Wangji."

"Wan...shii", the boy repeated.

"Mn."

"Where is Mama?"

"You will live here with me now. Your family ... is gone."

"Where?"

"Far away."

"And Wei-GeGe?"

"He ... is ..."

"Will he be back? There was so much blue light around him. And then he was gone."

The boy made gestures with his hands and Lan Zhan looked worried now.

"Blue Light?"

"Yes. Pretty light. I could see through him."

Lan Zhan came to his feed. Using the Wangji he called for Wei Wuxians soul, but he didn't get an answer. There was only the sound of the rain.

"Wei Ying..."

Lan Zhan shouted out shocked. "Wei Ying...."

"Wan-GeGe?"

Yuan tried to get out of the bed, feeling the other mans pain.

"WEI YING!!!!!!!!"


	13. Mo Xuanyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to apologize in advanced if I have some address wrong. The way I understand them in the Drama and the many different subtitles make it difficult sometimes.  
> So I am not really sure if Jin Guangyao adresses Lan Xichen as Lan-Ge. Wouldn't he normally call him Lan-Xiong? I would be blessed if you can leave some advice in the comments about his :D  
> The same goes with the Translations of the Clan Main Halls.

Wei Wuxian moaned silent, the pain in his body was merciless. He tried to open his eyes, but there was a cloth over them. Moving was impossible,too.

"Sshhhh", someone near him said. "Do not move. You are lucky to be alive at all,but your wounds are still far from healed. You are save here, no one can find and hurt you. I will give you some water now, just lay still."

He felt a cup on his lips and some water dripped into his mouth. Whoever the stranger beside him was, he was careful.

"Where...." he breathed.

"I honestly have no clue where exactly we are. The man who was desperate to save you, brought me here when I was barely in a better shape then you are now. But he wanted to make sure you are save and can heal in peace. Your soul was lost and it took me quiet a while to call it back into your body. Now you really can heal. I was afraid to take care of a corpse."

"Who..."

"I am Mo Xuanyu."

Wei Wuxian tried to concentrate. This name wasn't familiar. The pain was unbearable and breathing was hard.

"Rest. I will be here. Try not to move. Your bones are just grown back together and your inner wounds still sore."

Wei Wuxian felt another liquid on his tongue, this time it knocked him out. Mo Xuanyu carefully changed the bandages and checked the wounds. Hopefully the Yiling Laozu would be in a better shape when Nie Huaisang would came back later.

.

.

.

"Wangji, calm down,please."

"How can I calm down? He is gone. What if they summoned him into his body? What if ... we lost him forever?"

"Wangji ..."

"NO!"

Xichen stared at his brother. Never once had his brother shouted out in rage. But seeing him now, losing control of his coolness and pacing the room like a wild animal made Xichen worry. Maybe he had underestimated the situation.

"If he is back in his body it can be a good sign. You said, it was still alive. What if he is able to heal now?"

"And if not? Whoever hide his body can't have good intentions. What if he uses Wei Ying against us? What if ... he made him into a puppet like Wen Ning?"

Fear clenched Lan Zhans heart. The thought of his friend being in danger made him furious.

"If Wei-Gongzi is back in his body now,... maybe we are able to find him. Not with Empathy, but we can try other ways."

Lan Zhan looked at his brother, then stormed out of the room. Lan Qiren, who had sat quietly at his table, stroked his beard.

"I never saw him like this", Xichen said.

Qiren nodded. "He changed. And I don't like it."

"I always was happy that he finally made friends, even if it was with Wei-Gongzi. But I never thought, that his feelings ... were more intense."

"What do you intend to do about this?"

"Maybe it's time, that I take this more serious. There was no evidence about Wei-Gongzis body, but now his soul is gone, too. And as long as there is a real chance, they might use him as a puppet like Wen Ning..."

"He would be even more dangerous to the cultivation world."

Xichen nodded.

"Where will you start?"

"I will go to the Nightless City myself. Wangji said, that he saw a person while using Empathy. Maybe this person left any traces."

"What about Wangji?"

"He will not listen right now. I will go alone."

"I don't want to punish him again for not obeying the rules."

"Shufu", Xichen bowed to him. "Please. I don't ask you to overlook his behavior. But please give him a bit time to recover. We can talk about a punishment if this all is over."

Qiren looked at his nephew, then nodded. 

"But only if he doesn't give me more reasons. He is pushing it too far already."

Xichen bowed again, then left.

Qiren sat in thoughts, stroking his beard.

.

.

.

Nie Huaisang hurried through the hallways, angry that he couldn't get to the Hidden Tomb at once. He was called to met Jin Guangyao in Lanling Jinlintai, discussing matter of rebuilding a broken dam. Not that he was any help in this anyway. It was hard for him to put on his friendly mask towards his old friend, who now had turned into his worst enemy.

He still couldn't find any real evidence, that Lianfang-Zun had his hands in his brothers death, but he was sure. Not only was he the only person who was with Nie Mingjue at his last moments, but the one closest to him. As Sworn Brothers, he had taken care of Nie Mingjues mental health, after it went worse. The fight against Wen Ruohan had taken it's toll on him, and Lan Xichen had taught Jin Guangyao how to play healing music.

Nothing of this was suspicious.

But since everyone thought that he, Nie Huaisang, was only an idiot, who can't lead a great sect like the Qinghe Nie Clan, people tend to be less careful around him. And he was a good observer. He saw things most people didn't pay attention to. And so he had noticed the strange behavior of Jin Guangyao more then one time. A hidden movement or smile. A strange gesture. A sudden vanishing for hours.

And people dying around him...

He tried to calm down his temper as he needed to sit with other Clan Leaders in the Fragrance Hall of Jinlintai, sipping tea and listen to boring clan business.

Always hiding behind his fan it was easy to watch the other men around him. 

Jin Guangyao was like always, smooth and calm, smiling to everyone, trying to be the man who everyone likes. After the death of his father, he was entitled to be the "Excellency", the Leader of all cultivation sects. A great honor. But not everyone was pleased that he had followed his father in rank and class. For them, he still was the bastard son of a whore, only leading because the little baby of the dead righteous heir, Jin Rulan, was only a few months old. And they hoped the baby would live long enough to reign the Clan one day at all. But until then,because the lack of other heirs, Jin Guangyao had taken over.

Nie Huaisang couldn't wait until the end of the meeting, when Lan Xichen entered the Fragrance Hall.

"Lan-Ge", Jin Guangyao walked over to him, slightly bowing. His respect of his second sworn brother always made him forget, that his status was now higher and he didn't have to bow deep. And as always, Lan Xichen held him by his arms, smiling.

"A-Yao, I am sorry I am late."

"I hope nothing had happened on your way?" 

"No. It was just a small incident at home. Nothing to worry. Please, let us continue the matter later. Your guests are waiting."

Nie Huaisang bowed to Xichen as he walked by, sensing the uneasiness of the Gusu Lan Leader.

A small incident? What had happen? Something was wrong with Hanguang Jun? Was the second Jade Twin out of the seclusion? 

He carefully watched him, but Xichen was a master of controlling his emotions and gestures.

Later the night, when the meeting finally was done, Nie Huaisang finally was able to send a message back to Mo Xuanyu, telling him to take care of Wei Wuxian until he was able to meet him again.

Mo Xuanyu was not pleased with the message.

Sitting in the dark cave full of coffins and the half dead body of the most dangerous person of the cultivation world, wasn't his idea of spending his days and nights.

His own wounds had healed, and he had time to practice his studies, but he was trapped down here, without being able to leave.

Sighing he gulped down some of the liquor. His food was slowly getting down, so he just nibbled on some dry bread. 

Wei Wuxian was still unconscious.

Mo Xuanyu had done all he could, but he was no healer. The broken bones were not the problem, but internal bleeding and the not revolving Golden Core were a different page. Sitting cross-legged beside the array, he watched the body, chewing his bread.

"What happened to your Core? Was it destroyed by Wen Zhuliu? But how could you practise the dark arts then? What is your secret?"

Of course there was no answer.

Suddenly the array lighted up, the body slightly moved. Mo Xuanyu fell back, his eyes wide.

"What the ..."

It took only a few minutes, then it was over.

Someone had called Wei Wuxians soul ....

Mo Xuanyu cursed. This was nothing he had imagined. 

What if his soul wasn't lost? What if we were not the only one's who had searched for him?


	14. Wangjis Mourning

Lan Zhan hit the strings of the Wangji until his fingers started to bleed.

A few times he thought he had a faint hint of an answer, but it was far away and too weak to locate. Hours had gone by, he had played Inquiry without any break. It was close to midnight now, outside the Clan long had gone to sleep.

Little Yuan still laying on his bed, watching him careful and with frightened eyes.

Lan Zhans heart was heavy with guilt and sorrow. He should take care of the child first, but his worry for Wei Wuxian was deeper then his feeling of responsibility.

"Wanshii-Ge", the little boy whined, finally coming out under the sheets and crawling over to him. "You cry."

Lan Zhan looked at him, rubbing over his eyes with his sleeve.

"You sad? Wei-Ge don't come back?"

"I don't know", he answered.

"Can't we go look for him?"

"I don't know where."

The boy cuddled close to him,laying his head on his knees. "All are away now. Yuan is sad,too."

Lan Zhan gulped, patting the boys head. "I am here. I won't leave you alone."

"You promise?"

"Mn. I might need to go for a few days to look for Wei-Ge, but I will come back. And you never will be alone. "

The boy looked at him with big eyes. "Okay."

He reached out for the instrument. "Pretty. It makes nice music."

Lan Zhan hold his fingers back. "Careful. It has power. It can hurt you."

"Like Chenqin?"

Lan Zhan looked at him in surprise. "You know Chenqin?"

The boy nodded. "Wen-jie and Wei-Ge told me to not touch it. It will turn into a snake and bite me if I do."

Lan Zhan smiled a bit. A good way to tell a kid to not touch anything dangerous as a High-Spirit-Tool.

"Maybe I will teach you to play the qin if you are older", he said. "Would you like it?"

"Yuan can make music like GeGe?"

"Mn."

"When I will be older?"

"It will still take a while. But if your health is better now we can start to teach you other things. If you live with me and my family now, you need to know many things."

The boy looked at him. "Like what?"

"Many ... things."

.

.

.

"What do we do now?" Mo Xuanyu asked and looked at Nie Huaisang.

"I don't know. I really hoped it would be a bit easier, once his soul returned to his body."

"What if he never heals? What if this all was in vain and he only will be a broken doll?"

Nie Huaisang looked at Wei Wuxians body, that was still unconscious in the array.

Weeks had past by, but all attempts the let him heal faster or wake him up had failed. Maybe he was really way to injured. Mo Xuanyu had mentioned it was because of his not existing Golden Core. That his Meridians were damaged and couldn't even let the resentful energy of this place run through his veins.

A few times the event of the Inquiry call had disturbed them, but Wei Wuxians body had only moved like a leave in the wind, too weak to respond to it.

"So, what do you intend to do now?" Mo Xuanyu asked again. 

"Nothing. We have done all we could."

"You give up on your revenge?"

"No,never. But I need to think of a new plan."

"So what? You want me to spend the rest of my days here to watch over him?"

"No. You should return back to the Mo Clan for now. Until now they don't know that you were kicked out of Jinlintai."

"Pfft, as if it matters to them. I am a bastard son. If I don't return they won't be sad. My aunt hates my guts."

"So where will you go?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "I could stay in Qinghe."

"No. It will be the best if we are not seen together. People should not even guess that we know each other. I want you to go back to the Mo's."

"Why?"

"They are still your family. What if someone looks for you?"

"Nobody will miss me there."

"I could order you."

"You are not my Clanleader."

Nie Huaisang threw a bag to him. Curious Mo Xuanyu opened it. Books and documents were in it, as were some cultivation items.

"Keep them. Practice your studies. Maybe I need your help again or you find a way to heal him."

"What will you do with his body?"

"This is my families secret tomb. It's full with resentful energy and the stories I spread around to keep people away from here, work perfect. I will keep him here. Help me with the ritual to temporary put his body and mind into deep sleep."

Mo Xuanyu sighed. "What if his soul get called again?"

Nie Huaisang pointed at one of the coffins. "I will seal his body in there after the ritual. Nobody will will be able to find him."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes."

"Then let's do it. I can't wait to finally get out of here."

.

.

.

\-- One year later -- 

.

.

.

Lan Zhan tried hard to hide how proud he was of the little boy.

Today Wen Yuan would be officially adopted into the Lan Clan. After he totally healed from his fever, he fast adapted into the strict rules of Gusu, learning the basic behaviors and manners. Even Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren now accepted him, allowing Lan Zhan to be his mentor.

Today, he would not only get his new name, but got the honor to earn the sacred headband of the Lan family.

He kneeled in front of Lan Xichen, reciting the rules free and flawless. His voice was still a bit silent and weak, but his eyes were awake and clear.

Xichen finally nodded satisfied, taking a small headband from a tray.

"Welcome to the family. From today on, you will be called Lan Yuan, courtesy name will be Lan Sizhui. May your heart and mind always be true and upright. Don't break our rules. Don't bring shame on your clan and family. Always respect your elders."

He tied the headband behind the boys head, adjusting it.

Lan Yuan stood up,bowing deep first to Xichen, then to Lan Qiren and last to Lan Zhan.

"Thank you for having me, Zewu-Jun. Thank your accepting me. I promise to never fail you."

He bowed again.

Later the day, Lan Zhan found his brother alone, waiting for him at the Jingshi.

"Xiong-Zhang." He bowed.

Xichen smiled sad. "You look tired, Wangji. I know you try hard to make us all believe you are alright. But I am your brother. I always could read you perfectly."

Lan Zhan avoided his gaze.

"You still didn't get an answer?"

"No. For months now, ... nothing." His voice broke.

"Maybe ... it's the best. I know, you don't want to hear this. But you have to go on. You have a task now. Shufu wants you to teach the new disciples this year. This includes Lan Sizhui. He is a talented young child. And you are kind of his big brother now."

Lan Zhan bowed again. "I will do my best."

"I know you do. But this is not why I am here."

"Why?"

"I heard you often stay in the library all night. What is it you are searching for?"

"Answers."

"Wangji ..."

"I won't find peace until I know what had happen. Until I know ... he found peace. That he is ...save."

"Wangji. I know I shouldn't ask this and you don't need to answer me. But, ... do you ... love him?"

Lan Zhan gulped, looking away. "Mn."

"You know it's forbidden."

"I don't care", he whispered. "And it doesn't matter anymore, does it? He is gone. Forever."

"Wangji ..."

But Lan Zhan just walked away, leaving his brother alone. Sighing Lan Xichen looked after him,shaking his head in resignation.


	15. Waiting

The smell of burned flesh filled the room.

Lan Zhan clenched his teeth, no sound was coming from his lips. His trembling fingers holding the Branding Iron that was pressed against his chest, marking him. It was the same Iron,that head left a scar on Wei Wuxians chest back then in the cave of the giant tortoise, the Xuanwu, used by Wen Chaos concubine Wang Lingjiao.

Tears ran down his face, but the physical pain couldn't eradicate the pain in his heart and soul.

With a loud clatter the iron fell to the ground, useless. Lan Zhan grabbed one of the bottles near him. Drinking had become one of his bad habits. He had tried everything to forget Wei Wuxian, or at least get relief from the pain. Loosing him once had been a bad thing, but loosing him twice was unbearable. His finger were still sore from playing Inquiry, the strings of the Wangji broken again. He couldn't understand why there was no answer.

Only if he was really gone forever now.

Lan Zhan sobbed helplessly, sliding against his bed. Blood dripped down on his clothing, but he couldn't care less. 

"Wangji..."

He looked up into the worried face of his brother, standing in the doors of the Jingshi.

"What have you done?"

Xichen kneeled down beside him, carefully examining the wound. Using his own spiritual power to heal it, he shook his head.

"Wangji, this time you gone too far. This will leave a scar."

"I ... don't care..."

"Wangji. I know you miss him, but this is out of control. You need to snap out of it."

"Don't tell me what to do", Lan Zhan said with a blurry voice. He was drunk and since most of the people from the Lan family had a very low alcohol tolerance, he was short to pass out.

"I will tell you what to do. Not only as your brother, but as your Clanleader. I will not longer tolerate this behavior."

"What will you do ... throw me out?" He fell back, closing his eyes.

"Wangji...", Xichen helped him onto the bed. "I love you. You are my brother. I did all I could to help you, but I don't know what to do anymore."

"Help me ... find him."

"He is dead. And there is no evidence of someone ever had found his body. Or hide it."

Lan Zhan opened his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Wangji..."

"No. He is somewhere out there. I know it. I feel it. I let him down too many times."

Xichen sighed heavy. Lan Zhans head rolled to the side, he was finally asleep. Worried Xichen cleaned the brand mark and bandaged his chest. The only good thing was that young Sizhui was now living with the other younger disciples on the other side of the Cloud Recesses, and hadn't watched this drama.

It was now four years, since Wei Wuxians soul had disappeared from here.

The cultivation world had slowly return back to normal, but the scars on Lan Zhans soul maybe would never heal.

Xichen left the Jingshi, closing the doors behind him. Slowly he walked back down to his own private chambers, deep in thought. He didn't see the shadow of the boy, waiting for him to close the door behind him.

Sizhui waited a few more minutes before he ran to the Jingshi.

The room smelled of Emperor's Smile and burned flesh. He held his sleeve against his nose, fighting the urge to vomit. He was used to a drunk Hanguang Jun, but this was too much. Silently he opened the back doors and cleaned the mess of liquor and blood on the floor. He had done this a thousand times now.

Over the day, Lan Zhan was teaching the disciples like he was normal, but as soon as the night falls, he drank himself senseless.

Sizhui sighed as he scrubbed the floor. That his mentor now hurt himself was not good. The first three years he, Sizhui, was a good distraction for him. He had taught him everything about living in Gusu, becoming a disciple and a master of grades. But during the last months Lan Zhans condition had gone worse day by day.

Sizhui only understand, that he missed his old friend.

Due to his high fever, he had lost nearly all of his memories of his past. Only in his dreams he remembered the man called Wei Wuxian, an image of an ever smiling handsome man, playing with him. But even those images had clouded more and more over the years. He didn't even remember he was a Wen once. 

Lan Zhan whined in his sleep, rolling around.

Sizhui was afraid he might hurt himself, so he sat beside, pulling the blankets around him,so he couldn't move that much. Tears had dried on his mentors face and he used a clean tissue to clean it.

"I am sorry, Hanguang Jun", he whispered. "I wish I could be more of help for you."

.

.

.

Nie Huaisang tried to keep a straight face as he and other Clanleaders met at the Cultivation Conference in Jinlintai.

He just greeted Zewu Jun, who was looking tired and worried. Rumours said that Hanguang Jun was not in best health and people started to spread wild imaginations. Nobody had seen the Second Jade Twin in ages, and the official story from Gusu, that he was teaching the young disciples, wasn't enough to calm the peoples minds down.

Nie Huaisang tapped his fan against his chin.

During the last four years he had successfully hidden the body of Wei Wuxian in the tomb of his family. But all his research and careful made plans to revive him had failed. Secret corrospondence with Mo Xuanyu wasn't useful as well. The young cultivator had gone crazy after returning to his family, at least this was the story told. He ran around with white powdered face, looking like a hanged ghost. His taste in handsome men had made his family gone furious and he was locked up most times. A best way to practise dark arts in secret.

He sat down and sipped at his tea.

The more time went by, his urge for revenge was getting stronger, his hate for Jin Guangyao deeper and deeper. But he had ran out of options. All the evidence he had found was useless and not enough, to make his brothers killer fall. He, Nie Huaisang wasn't powerful enough to stand up against him, and he had no powerful allies. Jin Guangyao was Lan Xichens Sworn Brother and the leader of the Lan clan always seemed to be in good terms with him. The Yunmeng Jiang Clan was still in rebuilding back it's old strength, Jiang Cheng doing all he could to find and eradicate all cultivators using the dark arts.

Who would help a weak guy like me, he thought. 

Being forced to spend time here and play the idiot everyone thought he was, made his flesh crawl. The other leaders and guests at the banquet mostly ignore him, but he still was feeling, like he was being watched. Using his fan as a shield he scanned the hall. His eyes met Jin Guangyao was standing with Lan Xichen, his eyes meeting Nie Huaisangs. As always he smiled at him. For everyone it looked like a normal, innocent gesture. But Nie Huaisang knew the truth behind it. 

He knows I am on his heels. But he knows that I can't do anything, he thought.

He raised his cup, greeting him formally.

Just you wait. One day you will make a mistake and I will be there to get you then. I just need to be patient and don't make myself a target. Then I will succeed in the end.


	16. Hope

Snow was covering the Cloud Recesses.

Lan Zhan sat behind the desk, reading the reports of his disciples. His mind was clear, he hadn't touched the hidden alcohol under the wooden panels of his rooms for weeks now.

After the night he had scarred himself, and found a sleeping Sizhui beside him the next morning, he slowly had made his way back into a normal, sober life.

He heard someone coming up the way to the Jingshi and then his brother knocked the snow from his boots.

"Xiong-Zhang", he greeted him.

"Wangji. How are you doing?"

"I am fine. I just finished the reports."

"I heard the disciples are doing fine this year. We have some talented young cultivators."

"Mn. In a few years their talent will be brilliant."

Xichen smiled. "More brilliant like we are?"

Lan Zhan looked up. "No."

Xichen sat down and Wangji poured them tea. "Why are you here?"

"I wonder, if you maybe want to go on a nighthunt. Lately a few fierce corpses walking around Dafan Mountain. People went missing. I want you to investigate. If ... you feel well enough."

"Dafan Mountain? There is nothing special there. Why should people go missing?"

"This is what I want you to find out. I think it's time for you to go out again. You were in seclusion a bit too long." He sipped his tea. "People think you are dead, since they haven't seen you in ages."

"Dafan Mountain, ... it's where the Dancing Peri once appeared after Wen Ruohan took away the Yin Iron." Lan Zhan put the papers away.

"Yes, I remember. You said that you and ...", he paused, afraid to mention a certain name.

"Yes, we sealed it, after Wen Qing saved us from her people."

"The reports didn't say anything about a walking Goddess statue, but still, there are similar events to what happened back then."

"I will look into it."

"Wangji, ... I am glad that you have found a way back. I was worried, as was Shufu. And Sizhui, ... he really acts like he is more then your student, you know?"

"I feel guilty about this. He saw things, ..."

"It's okay. You are back now. This is all that matters."

Lan Zhan looked down. "You still trust me to go out alone?"

"Do I need to think otherwise?"

"No."

"Then please, look into this as fast as possible."

"Mn."

He left Gusu the next morning.

The snow was not so deep in the forests, but the air was still cold. The last weeks it had snowed without any break and even the trees were covered in snow and ice.

Lan Zhan was covered in a warm white coat, making him nearly invisible with all this snow around him. The cold air made his mind even more clear. Walking alone made his thoughts wander on paths, he's rather not go. When he arrived the foot of Dafan Mountain, he was glad to have a bit of distraction. The little town was not busy as last time, not only because of the weather then to the events of people gone missing.

In a small tavern he was able to get a warm pot of tea and some fresh food. Sitting on a table he listened to the chatings around him, trying to figure out something useful. Two more people were missing, and it was sure that it was not because of the heavy snow.

"Hanguang Jun, what a surprise."

He looked up into the face of Nie Huaisang, who bowed deep and opened the layers of coats.

"Nie-Junzhu", he answered and bowed.

"I heard you were in seclusion for a long time. I am glad you'd finally returned into the outside world." He sat down and ordered more tea for them.

"Why are you here?"

"A group of cultivators went missing a few days ago, some of them from my Clan. They were on a nighthunt and never came back. And since nobody have seen a giant beast running around free, I came here to see to the case myself."

"Excuse my words, but, ... you are not known for being the couraged one. Why not send others?"

Nie Huaisang smiled, playing nervously with his fan.

"Sometimes I need to act like a real leader, don't you agree?"

Lan Zhan sipped on his tea,then nodded.

"So, you are here for the same reason?"

"Mn."

"I remember we once were here against the Dancing Peri with Wei-Xiong." He saw the flickering light in Lan Zhans eyes. "I wonder if it's the Goddess again."

Lan Zhans fingers clenched around the cup, but he managed to not break it.

"It is possible."

"Then we should go and look into that temple together."

"I will go alone."

"Ayoh, Hanguang Jun, don't be like that. I know we are not friends, but please allow me to accompany you there. Maybe my people are there,too."

Sighing, Lan Zhan nodded.

Since it was already late, they stayed overnight in the little Inn. The next morning the snow had finally stopped and the sun was shining. Covered in their warm coats they made a way up to the hidden temple of the Dancing Peri.

Lan Zhan was not sure why Nie Huaisang was really here. His story didn't made any sense to him. Even if there really were cultivators of the Nie Clan were missing, it was more than unusual that the cowardly Nie Huaisang would come himself to look for them. But he kept this to himself. Maybe he would reveal his true intentions later.

The temple was difficult to find, even for Lan Zhan. The snow was not touched up here and made walking nearly impossible. Nie Huaisangs people tried to clear a small path for them, but in the end they needed to ride their swords to reach their destination. 

"It doesn't look like someone was here the last few days", one of the Nie cultivators said. "There are no footprints or any other traces here.Not even from animals."

Lan Zhan nodded. He had confirmed this only a few minutes ago. Without any more words he walked into the temple. He waved his hands and the candles went on. The statue of the Goddess was still on it's place, the chains holding her all intact. Lan Zhan checked the seals. None of them was broken.

"This is weird. I really thought it was the Peri who had taken our people", Nie Huaisang said, nervously playing with his fan.

Lan Zhan didn't answer, summoning the Wangji and sitting on the ground. Playing a few tunes of Inquiry, he waited. The answer came faster then expected.

"What did it say?"

"It's ... afraid."

"It?"

Lan Zhan played more tunes.

"A male. From Qinghe Nie."

"I knew it." Nie Huaisang came closer. "What happened to him?"

Lan Zhan played the tunes for the question.

"He doesn't know."

A few of the cultivators tried to hide a laugh, were those words normally heard from Nie Huaisang himself.

Lan Zhan played a few more tunes, but then shook his head. "He doesn't know how he died or who attacked him."

"What do we do now? Are there any others you could ask?"

Lan Zhan asked the qin again, but there were no answers. "No."

"You have an idea, Hanguang Jun?" 

He left his place and walked around. There were no signs of anyone or anything was here and no traces of the killed cultivators.

"We all thought it was the Goddess' work. But it seems that we thought wrong. With all this snow outside it might be impossible to find other traces, but we must try."

"Then we should start, as long as the sun is up and there is no new snow", one of the cultivators said. Lan Zhan nodded and most of them rushed outside. Nie Huaisang wrapped his cloaks around him, waiting at the entrance of the temple.

"Hanguang Jun", he started. "May I ... ask you something?"

Lan Zhan came to hold beside him. "Mn."

"About Wei-Gongzi. I heard from Zewu Jun that it's a forbidden topic to you. But there is something I need to ask you. And ... your word you will tell nobody else."

Lan Zhan looked curious. "What?"

"Do you believe that Wei-Gongzi, ... really did all the bad things they accused him of?"

He saw Lan Zhan clenching Bichens hilt. "No."

"They say you were with him on that cliff, and that Jiang-Junzhu killed him. Is this true?"

"No."

"But..."

"Enough talk." Lan Zhan wanted to leave him, but Nie Huaisang hold him by his arm.

"Please, wait. One more question."

Lan Zhans eyes warned him.

"If you could have saved him, would you have done it?"

Lan Zhan took a deep breath. "Yes."

"And ... if you still had the chance?"

"What do you mean? He is gone. He won't return."

"What if there is a way?"

"Stop it", he said through clenched teeth. "Let go of me."

"Hanguang Jun, I am dead serious", he whispered, carefully looking around if someone could overhear them. "What if you can still save him?"

Lan Zhan stared at him. then it dawned him.

"You are the one who found and hide his body", he said.

Nie Huaisang nodded.

"Where is he?"

"At a save place. We were able to call his soul back into his body a few years ago, but he won't heal. We don't know why. So I sealed him and put him into a deep sleep. Nobody knows where he is except me and a trustful person."

"Who?"

"Please allow me to keep his name hidden for a little bit more. It could be dangerous for him, if somebody ever will find out that we know each other. But I can assure you, he is on our side."

Lan Zhan just looked at him. "Where is Wei Ying?"

"I will bring you to him. But I need your promise, that no one ever will get knowledge of this. Not even Zewu Jun. He is too close to a person, that has high interest in finding Wei-Gongzis body as well."

"Lianfang Zun."

Nie Huaisang nodded.

"I suspected him from the start, but I thought he was the one hiding Wei Ying."

"No, it was me."

"And it was you, who called his soul back into his body?"

"We had problems to find it. It seemed, he didn't want to return."

Lan Zhan just nodded. There was no reason to tell him that Wei Ying had been with him in Gusu. At least not yet.

"I want to see him. So let's find the reason behind those missing people fast."

He left the cave, leaving Nie Huaisang standing alone, not seeing his relieved smile.


	17. The tombstone at Xinglu Ridge

Lan Zhan was desperate to solve the case on Dafan Mountain as fast as possible.

Nie Huaisangs words had shocked him to his soul, but in the end he was glad that he was right. Wei Ying wasn't gone, he was alive, and maybe it was still possible to save him. His mind wandered and made him careless for his surroundings. So he barely escaped the sudden attack of a fierce corpse, that seemed to be waiting behind a group of trees. And it wasn't alone.

The Nie cultivators shouted warnings and soon they all were engaged in a fight. Those corpses were strong, their white pupils gleaming with malice. Dark black marks could be seen on their necks.

Lan Zhan had seen corpses like them before. They were similar to those who were called and controlled by Wei Wuxian years ago. But since the Yiling Patriarch was dead, nobody had seen any of them. And these were much weaker then the ones controlled by Wei Wuxian. The fight was over too fast.

Lan Zhan examined the remains carefully.

"How can this be?" One of the Nie cultivators asked close to him. "Yiling Laozu is dead, why are there still Fierce Corpses wandering around?"

Nie Huaisang , who had waited a few feet away from the battle, now came closer. "Maybe someone is practicing the dark arts, trying to imitate him."

"How can someone create corpses without Jin Hu Fú?"

Lan Zhan sighed and stood up. "It should not be possible."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Search if there are more. We need to make sure,people on Dafan Mountain are save again."

As soon as the cultivators were out for hunting, he walked over to Huaisang.

"What do you know about this?"

"W-What do you mean, Wangji-Xiong?" He asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb. How can there be Fierce Corpses? Jin Hu Fú is destroyed and the pieces of Yin Iron were sealed. Nobody should be able to make corpses anymore."

"You know, ... I still think there is something missing."

"What do you mean?"

"Wangji-Xiong,..."

"Answer me!"

Huaisangs face went white. He opened and closed his fan, until Wangji snapped it away from him.

"I, ... uh, ... I have no proof. But do you remember,... when we captured Xue Yang? We didn't find his piece of Yin Iron, did we?"

Wangjis eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean,..."

"Wen Ruohan had three pieces. And Wei-Xiong had one."

"There are only four pieces of Yin Iron."

"What if not? Nobody had seen Xue Yang after he escaped from the Yet Clean Realm. What if his piece of Yin Iron is still out there?"

Wangji stared at him. "Five pieces? There was never a tell about five pieces. Why do you think this? Wen Ruohans three pieces, one of them could be that of Xue Yang."

"No. My Brother,...", he gulped, " and Lianfang Zun said, that Wen Ruohan was still looking for Xue Yangs piece, when Third Brother was undercover in Qishan."

Lan Zhan nodded. He knew his own brother was best friend with Jin Guangyao and everything said against the leader of the Jin Clan would not be heard by him. He had tried, but Zewu Jun just had shook his head and smiled, as always.

"So, if you are right and there is still a missing piece of Jin Iron, why make new Puppets now?"

Huaisang looked around, making sure nobody was listening. "Maybe they can't use it like they want to", he whispered behind his fan. "They need to test it."

This made sense and Wangji nodded.

"Hanguang Jun!"

The cultivators came back and bowed before them.

"We searched everywhere, but there are no more Fierce Corpses around. And no traces of resentful energy,neither. We made sure to check twice."

Lan Wangji nodded to them.

"We should report this to Zewu Jun", Huaisang said. "After ... the other matter."

"No. Not yet. I need more evidence first."

Then he remembered that his brother had said that there are Fierce Corpses on Dafan Mountain.

How could he have known?

After they returned to the small town at the foot of Dafan Mountain and ensured the townspeople that the Mountain was save again, they spend the night again at the tavern. Outside they could hear the people celebrating.

"Where will we go tomorrow?" Lan Wangji asked.

"To a secret place in Qinghe. Only the people of the Nie family know of this." Huaisang looked sad. "I myself just got told of it recently by my brother. There was an incident there, short after the days of the Sunshot Campaign. But I will not bore you with family buisiness. I can tell you, that it's the safest place for Wei-Xiong's body right now, because nobody would search at a place that officially doesn't exist."

"So, Jin Guangyao doesn't know of it,too?"

"I am afraid he does. He was too close to my brother for too long. Not many secrets of my Clan are unknown to him."

"How can you make sure he doesn't search for Wei Ying there?"

"I have my ways. And after I discovered how, I created a new seal on the doors. He may enter the place, but he will never find the spot, where Wei-Xiong is hidden. There are no signs of him,no energy traceable. He is save, and that for about five years now. And I check on him from time to time."

Wangji nodded and drank his tea. 

.

.

.

The snow had only rested for two days and now it had gone even harder. 

Since walking was nearly impossible, Nie Huaisang had ordered his men to get them some horses. Lan Zhan was barely visible, he even wore his hooded cloak deep into his face and some warm gloves. Nie Huaisang beside him was complaining about the snow, the cold and the slow speed. Wangji was tempted to use a silence charm on him, but it would be impolite.

Four days later they arrived in Qinghe. To Wangjis surprise Nie Huaisang ordered his men to leave them and after they get themselves a little rest and fresh food and water they travelled north. The forests here were thick and the ground was nearly free of snow.

"Where are we?"

"This is the road to a grave mountain. My family uses it for ages."

"It's heavily guarded for a grave mountain", Wangji said.

"You will understand later."

Huaisang leaded him through the woods, until they finally arrived at an old stone building. The energy around the place was thick with magic and resentment.

"Please, stay close to me now. I will open the seals now, but you will only be save if you stay close. This place doesn't like strangers."

Wangji just nodded, his fingers clenching around Bichen.

"Don't look so aggressive, Hanguang Jun. Nothing will happen to you."

Nie Huaisang drew a pattern on his palm and golden light appeared. A huge seal on the door answered the light and the stones moved, opening a stairway. The two men slowly walked into the darkness. At the foot of the steps Huaisang snapped his fingers and fire cases on the walls came alive.

Wangji was impressed. The engravings and statues here were old and showed the ancestors of the Nie Clan Leaders. He followed Huaisang, who lead him deeper into the grave. The path constantly went into mazes, and now he understood why Huaisang had insisted he stayed close to him. Some doors closed behind them only seconds after they went through.

Finally they arrived at a giant monument, showing the Ox Symbol of the Clan.

"This is a gate to the underground graves", Huaisang explained. "Not even Lianfang Zun is able to go into these without me. Only blood family members can enter here."

He drew some patterns with his fingers. Wangji could hear the secret mechanisms behind the gate responding to the spell, and then the giant doors opened.

"Follow me. No matter what happen, never draw Bichen. You are not in danger here, but the Guardians of this place will still react to you if you show any sign of aggression. Promise me to not draw it."

"Mn." Wangji nodded.

The path went narrow but finally they reached a large hall. The fires went alive on their own again. A giant statue was at the end of the room, holding a stone saber. This was the first Leader of the Nie Clan.

Infront of him was a coffin. Huaisang slowly walked towards it, mentioning Lan Wangji to wait. The fires flickered and Wangji could feel the spirits of this place. His fingers clenched around Bichens hilt, but he kept his promise. Huaisang reached the coffin and destroyed the blood circle around it. Then he drew another pattern and the seal on the coffin broke.

"It's save now, Hanguang Jun. You can come closer."

Wangji tried to steady his breathing as he walked to it.

Wei Wuxians body was still intact, making him look like he was only asleep. The outer wounds had healed, but the scars were streaking red.

"Did you try to wake him up again?"

"Yes, two times. But he doesn't respond. He is alive, but it seems he just doesn't want to come back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the description of the Tombstone is completely taken from The Untamed Spinoff 'Fatal Journey'


	18. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I am sorry for the late updates. It might need a few days now to release new chapters, since I am at a seminar right now and don't have that much time to work on this novel. I really try, but the day here is packed with stuff and I can't concentrate in the evening to write a complete chapter. Please understand this. I love you all and am very happy and thankful that you follow me here <3 -mariBee-

Lan Zhans fingers trembled, as he carefully stroked over WeiYings face.He didn't care that Nie Huaisang was watching him, the urge was way stronger.The skin was cold, but not as cold as a dead one. When he held two fingers under Wei Yings nose, he could feel the soft breathing.

„He is alive“, Huaisang said.

„I … just wanted to make sure.“

Huaisang watched him carefully, but didn't say anything more.

„How can we wake him up?“ Lan Wangji asked.

„Maybe … if you call him with Wangji? Can't you use your qin to make him wake up?“

Lan Zhan nodded. Maybe now, close to him, he would be able to call Wei Yings soul back to life. He sat close to the coffin and with a wave of his hand Wangji appeared on his knees.

Carefully concentrating on the notes, he played the sound of Inquiry.

Huaisang stepped away from the coffin, just in case.

For a while only the sound of the Wangji was heard. Even for Huaisang the tune was sad. He was about to give up, when suddenly the signs on the coffin turned red and a wave of energy flew through the room.

Wangji looked up but didn't stop playing. It took a few more minutes, until a hand was clenching the edges of the coffin.

„Wei- Xiong!“ Nie Huaisang wanted to run to him, but Lan Zhan shook his head. It needed a few minutes more, until he stopped Inquiry and walked over. Carefully he helped a weak Wei Wuxian to sit up.

„Wei Ying.“

Wei Wuxian didn't answer. His eyes were closed, his movements heavy and slow.

„Wei Ying?“

„I … hear you.“ Even the voice was weak.

„Are you in pain?“

„Yes.“

Lan Zhan sat on the edge, calling his spiritual power to transfer it into Wei Wuxians body. The blue light nearly fainted in the red glow around them. The lingering resentful energy in the room was so thick that it was visible. Black shadows hoovering on the ground like snakes.

„Wei Ying, calm down. You are save. No need to fear anything.“

Wei Wuxian didn't answer, but he nodded. His fingers clenched on the edges until blood ran down the carved signs, making the resentful energy even more dangerous.

Lan Zhan looked up nervous. He wasn't scared of it, but he didn't understood it either. And as long as Wei Wuxian was that weak and not fully concious, they all were in grave danger. But slowly Wei Wuxian calmed down, the shadows on the ground faded and disappeared.

Wei Wuxian opened his eyes. They were brimmed with red.

„Lan Zhan...“

„I am here. Slow. No need to hurry.“

Wei Wuxian tried to stand up, but failed. His limbs were weak from years of being not used and the broken bones. Sure, they had healed, but they were never used after they were attached to each other again.

„Oww.“

„Let me help you.“

Lan Zhan carefully took him in his arms and lifted him out of the coffin, holding him close. For a mere moment, Wei Wuxian only let the warmth and the smell of sandalwood sooth him, bringing back memories of old times.

„Lan Zhan,...“

„Mn.“

„Where are we?“

„Nie Grave Mountain. It was him who saved your body.“

„Wei-Xiong.“ Huaisang finally dared to show up closer and kneeled beside them.

„Nie-Xiong, … xiexie“, Wei Wuxian mumbled.

„No need to thank me. It was my duty to save you from being used … I am sorry I couldn't do more for you. I tried to wake you up several times ..."

Wei Wuxian leaned his head against Lan Zhans shoulder, too tired to listen. He was aching and the voice of his friend disturbed the cloud of peace, coming from Lan Zhan.

"We need to get him out of here", Lan Zhan said.

"We can't. Nobody can know he is still alive", Huaisang replied. "This is the best place."

"No. It's full of resentful energy. I will bring him back to Gusu."

"But ... what if Zewu Jun sees him? Or Dǎoshī Qiren?"

"They won't."

"You can't guarantee this."

Lan Zhan looked up angry. "I won't leave him here in this darkness. The resentful energy here will corrupt his mind. He is too weak to resist it."

"What does this mean?" Then he understood. "Is this why he didn't wake up? Is he like ... Wen Ning now?"

"No. He ...," he looked down at the half asleep Wei Wuxian. "I hope not. But there are now black marks on him." Since Wei Wuxians body was still covered in casts and bandages, he could see his skin very clearly. "But it's not save for him here."

"But how will you get him back to Gusu? It's still snowing outside and I don't know how you will hide a body on a horse at the gate of Cloud Recesses."

Lan Zhan just nodded. He was aware of this problem,too.

"Not Cloud Recesses. But close to it. I know a place. Nobody will go there, especially in winter."

Nie Huaisang still wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Mn." 

"Okay. I will go and get some clothes and a horse." He looked down. "What about a carriage? Will it be too conspicuous?"

Lan Zhan sighed. It would be saver and way more comfortable for Wei Wuxian, but yes, people would probably notice a carriage.

"We can say that I want to meet Zewu Jun and am too scared to ride the sword in this weather." Huaisang suggested.

"You can't even ride a sword", Lan Zhan replied dryly. Huaisang laughed nervously.

"You are right. And that's why I come by carriage. You think this might work?"

"Mn. Maybe."

"Then I will hurry. But it still will need a few hours until I return."

"Will we be save here? What about these spirits and Guardians you warned me of?"

"Oh, I forgot about this..."

Lan Zhan raised an eyebrow.

"I ... uhm,... maybe it's better when you wait at the upper gate. The Sword Spirit who is sealed down here might not be happy to have you two with him. He is ... not a nice guy."

"Sword Spirit?"

"Please don't ask, Hanguang Jun", Huaisang said and bowed. "Family curse, you know..."

Lan Zhan just nodded and lifted Wei Wuxian in his arms again. Huaisang closed the coffin again and renewed the seal on it. He ignored Lan Zhans questioning look and put out the lights. When they reached the Gate to the outside, Lan Zhan sat down with Wei Wuxian in his lap.

"If something happens", Huaisang said, "please just take him and leave this place. Don't try to fight it. Just run."

"Why is this place so dangerous?" Lan Zhan asked. "What really is sealed here?"

"This is where all Leaders of the Nie Clan come to before they got turned over by their Sabers. You know the stories about my family, that all Leaders went mad at some point." Lan Zhan nodded. "It's because the power of their Sabers take over them. And this power don't calm down when the owner of the Sabers die. That's why we need to seal them here, the corpses, ... and the Sabers."

"That's what causes this much resentful energy?"

"Yes."

"And still you brought Wei Wuxian here."

"It's still a save place. If he was sealed like I did with him."

Lan Zhan sighed. "Go now. I want to leave as fast as possible."

"Yes. I will hurry."

Huaisang pulled his hood over his head and left the Grave Mountain. Lan Zhan used his own cloak to wrap Wei Wuxian in it, too sacred to light a fire in this place now. He didn't want to attract any spirits or mad ancestors of the Nie Clan.

"Lan Zhan?" Wei Wuxians voice was barely a whisper.

"I am here."

"I am cold."

"I know. I am sorry." He pulled him closer to his body, trying to get him warmer with his own heat. "We will leave this place as soon as Huaisang get a carriage."

Wei Wuxian cuddled closer to him. "Lan Zhan ..."

"I will bring you to a save place. And find a way to completely heal you. Now that your body and soul are reunited, it should be possible."

"I .. had a strange dream."

"About what?"

"About a boy who looked like me, but with a strange mask on his face. He used Chenqin ... and there was Wen Ning..."

"Wen Ning is dead."

"I know. But, ... in my dream, ... he was back. And that boy... he was not me,... but me same time."

"You are still delirious. Don't pay it any attention." 

"It was scary. This mask ... "

Lan Zhans grip around him tightened. "I will protect you. Now .. and forever."

"Protect me?" Wei Wuxians eyes opened and he looked up to him.

"Mn. No matter what. I will never let you down again."

"This ... sounds like a proposal." He smiled weak.

"Mn. It is."


	19. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -first, sorry for the long delay, I am currently in a rehabilitation assessment, and don't have that much time to write. But I do my best -
> 
> \- this chapter includes many information about the SpinOff Fatal Journey, so if you haven't watch it until know,it might confuse you or give you spoilers. I will give a link to the movie at the end of the book for those who haven't watched it yet.
> 
> \- you might notice that I changed my style a bit, I got confused with all those titles of Jin Guangyao, so please excuse my way of addressing him. If you have any advice or found mistakes please feel free to leave a comment. I can't improve if nobody show me my mistakes. English is not my native language, and it's too warm outside to think straight most times :D

Lan Zhan had his eyes closed, holding Wei Wuxians body tight.

"It is?" he breathed?

"Mn."

"Lan Zhan. You shouldn't do this. What will Lan Xichen think, or your uncle?"

"I don't care. I will be by your side for now and forever. No matter what."

"But we are so different. Like Ying and Yang."

"There is no Ying without Yang, Light without darkness. One needs the other to exists."

Wei Wuxian smiled. "You need me to exist?"

"Mn."

"I didn't know you can be that romantic, Hanguang Jun." 

It was too dark to see Lan Zhans ears turn red. "I am. But I never had someone to show it. And ... you never saw it before."

"What do you mean?"

"You really don't know?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"You remember what happened in the cave of the fake Xuanwu?"

"I barely remember it, since I went down with a fever."

Lan Zhan bit his lips in embarrassment. "You ... really don't remember?"

"That I wanted to undress to make you spit out that foul blood?"

"No,later."

Wei Wuxian shifted and looked up to him.

"I didn't do anything weird like stripping naked, did I?"

"No, never mind. Forget it."

"Lan Zhan, tell me."

"No."

"Please,.. ease my mind."

Lan Zhan sighed heavy, then began to hum a melody. It was the same song he had hummed back in that cave.

Wei Wuxian closed his eyes, listening. "It sounds familiar. What is it called?"

"You asked me the same back then."

"Lan Zhan, I died during those events. Maybe you can be that nice to tell me again."

"It's called..."

"HANGUANG JUN!"

Nie Huaisangs voice echoed and disturbed the peaceful moment. Lan Zhan felt the urge to punch him hard. But on the other hand he brought warm clothes for Wei Wuxian. Carefully they wrapped him into the robes. warm winter pants and boots.

"I am sorry", Lan Zhan said, as he needed to shift Wei Wuxians knees to pull the pants over them.

The robes had the colours of the Nie Clan, plain and not to oblivious.

"I thought it's better if we don't dress him in black or white. Nobody would guess him in the colours of my Clan", Huaisang explained. "I can say he is one of my subordinates, who was injured during the trip to Gusu."

"I really wonder how your mind works out those plans, when you were such a bad disciple back in the schooling days in Gusu", Lan Zhan said. Huaisang blushed.

"Ayoh, Hanguang Jun, my brain works in many different ways. I might be not that useful as a cultivator, but I am not that dumb as people think I am."

"That's why you were able to look behind Lianfang Zuns mask."

"Yes."

"What about him?" Wei Wuxian asked.

"I will tell you on the way back to Gusu. Many things had happen."

"How long was I gone?"

"Nearly five years."

"What?"

"It's true, Wei-Xiong", Huaisang said. "I wasn't able to heal you faster, even after your soul returned to your body. I am really sorry."

"It's okay."

Lan Zhan helped him up, but his legs still couldn't carry his weight. Huaisang helped them to slowly walk the few meters to the carriage.

It was small and plain. Huaisang was not a man of swanking, so nobody would take a second look why he visits Gusu in such a plain vehicle and without an escort. The man holding the horse wore the colours and signs of the Nie Clan.

"He is absolutely trustworthy and will not ask or tell anyone. Please, Wei-Xiong, lay down here."

They helped him in. It was large enough for all of them, but Lan Zhan walked beside them from time to time. Being so close to Wei Wuxian but with Huaisang near, he didn't trust his patience.

Wei Wuxian used the time to sleep, but sometimes Lan Zhan could hear them talking. Huaisang told him about the past events. For the first time Lan Zhan heard about Huaisang theory what really had happen to his older brother, Nie Mingjue, back at the Grave Mountain.

"You mean, Jin Guangyao gave you a script with tunes, that harmed Chifeng Zuns mind? Is this even possible?"

"I am sure, Wei-Xiong. It is Inquiry, tho something is wrong with it. But, I am not a master of music, I can't tell."

"Did you ever asked my brother?" Lan Zhan asked.

"Hanguang Jun, Zewu Jun is close friends with Third Brother. It was him who saved Zewu Jun back then when Cloud Recesses was burned down. He saved and hide him all those months. If I'd asked him and he would tell Third Brother..."

"You think Zewu Jun ...."

"He taught Third Brother Inquiry after the Sunshot Campaign. He often played it to GeGe when his condition went worse."

"My brother would never....!"

"Hanguang Jun, I don't say your brother knows of this! But it was too dangerous for me to ask him."

"Do you have any proof?" Wei Wuxian asked.

"I am not sure."

"Explain", Lan Zhan demanded.

"Well, I have this book...."

"A book?"

"Yes. Third Brother gave it to me to learn Inquiry. I always thought he got it from Zewu Jun. But, even as a man of ignorance, I felt something was off with it. When the Sword Spirit attacked GeGe down in the Sword Hall and I played Inquiry on the xiao, he even went more aggressive. He even killed his best friend and all of the men who were with us. I myself just barely escaped."

"He'd attacked you?" Wei Wuxian asked.

Huaisang nodded.

"How did you escape?"

"I don't know. I think he might recognized me in the end. But it was really a close call. Baxia was already a point on my nose."

"I don't remember seeing a book like this in the library or the Forbidden Chamber in Gusu." Lan Zhan was worried. "And I really can't think of my brother knowing of this."

"Maybe he is tricked by Third Brother like all of us."

Lan Zhan just nodded, but Wei Wuxian could see the deep worry in those golden eyes.

.

.

.

"What do you mean he is gone?"

"I really don't know where Nie-Junzhu went, Your Excellency."

The man from the Nie Clan bowed deep to Jin Guangyao. Used to him showing up unexpected in the Yet Clean Realm from time to time, the people weren't that surprised to see him. Even when the Clanleader wasn't home, the leader of the Jin Clan seemed eager to see his old home. But it wasn't from nostalgic feelings or beeing homesick.

Jin Guangyao, the leader of all cultivation clans, was a man aware of the thin ice he was walking on. Being the son of a whore and the past leader of the Jinlintai, Jin Guangshan, he was never more then a bastard to the other clans. He was a good cultivator, he just couldn't be like the the other great ones. But he was intelligent and a master in hiding and disguise. His plan to reach the top of the Cultivation World was planted with corpses, not only of his enemies, but those who were close to him. He always had made sure nobody was suspecting him and destroying the eveidence, that could be used against him.

But he had made a mistake now.

He had underestimated that boy Nie Huaisang. Since everybody always thought he was a weakling who could only say Wǒ bù zhīdào (I don't know) Jin Guangyao had never seen the genius mind of the younger Nie brother. Even if he had spent most of his youth with him.

As all the others, he had thought that Huaisang was only interested in painting fans and read books, especially pornographic ones. But after the mysterious vanishing of Nie Mingjue, who's body was well hidden in a secret place by Jin Guangyao, Huaisangs behaviour towards him had change. He had tried his best to hide it, always playing with his fan, looking obidient and afraid to step into his brothers shoes.

Jin Guangyao had carefully thought back, if he had made any mistake that could lead Huaisang to him. But there was none. He had made sure of it.

The only evidence, the teaching book of the Inquiry, was changed into a harmless one. There still were some foreign tunes in it, so Huaisang wouldn't see the difference of the books at first glimpse. But those wouldn't harm ones mind as from the real book. This one was well hidden in his secret vault, together with other valuable items nobody should ever find again.

Since he had to kick out his half-brother Mo Xuanyu a few years ago, who had not only dared to flirt with him (his brother by blood!) but one day had sneaked into the vault in his bedroom, he was even more cautious of his surroundings.

Mo Xuanyu was now back in the Mo family Manor, where his aunt was well paid to make his life pure hell. He even had made sure that the poor boy was insane now. Drugging him in secret, Mo Xuanyu was locked up in his room most times, hiding his once powdered face behind a mask now.

Jin Guangyao didn't find any proof that the young cultivator had helped Nie Huaisang. He still was suspecting them to have their hands in the vanishing of Wei Wuxians remains. Nobody had find any traces until today, and that was nearly impossible, given the power the Yiling Laozu once had.

This was why he was back in the Yet Clean Realm again. But with the Leader gone, even he couldn't enter the private areas. He had an idea, where Huaisang might have hidden the corpse of Wei Wuxian, be he had limited access to the Grave Mountain. Secretly cursing, he decided to leave for now.

Huaisang was maybe not the best Clan Leader, but people still gave him respect. As his ancestors before, he tried his best to protect and care for his subordinates.

Jin Guangyao was used of being patient.

A great strategist himself, he had waited years to reach his current status. He had even sacrificed his own father and his own friends - in more then one way even his soul.

But now, at the top of his game, there was this one thing he couldn't control - Nie Huaisang.

And as long as he didn't know where Huaisang had hidden Wei Wuxians body, it was impossible to kill him. Nobody might be mourn over the young leader, but there would be many questions. Especially after the mysterious vanishing of Nie Mingjue.

No, Jin Guangyao needed to wait. Patient like a spider in it's web. He already had set various traps, but until now Huaisang had escaped all of them. Huaisang had successfully survived, tho, this luck wouldn't last forever.


	20. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( sorry for the long delay. I am currently have to deal with a big change in my life and don't have the time and inspiration like I want to. Next chapters might take a bit longer to get updated. I am really sorry))

The carriage had brought them to their destination way faster then expected. The snow had finally stopped for a view days in a row and most streets were some kind of passable. Wei Wuxian had regained a bit more strength, but he was still weak and pale. The blood in his eyes was gone, making him look more human again. Nie Huaisang had left them alone in the small cottage, pretending to visiting Lan Xichen. He had made sure they had enough blankets and food for a few days, until they have came up with a new plan.

The small hut was originally made for night hunting, as a place for mentors to watch over their disciples. Now, during winter, it was abandoned and save.

Lan Zhan had made a fire, placing Wei Wuxian in front of it under a pile of blankets. Since he had lost most of his powers while recovering, the cold would harm him like a mediocre human. 

"Are you okay?" Lan Zhan asked while preparing some tea for them.

"Yes. But I would rather lay in your arms again. That was way more comfortable."

Lan Zhan blushed. Little did Wei Wuxian understood that his teasing hit a nerve. But he just gave Wei Wuxian the cup of tea and sitting beside him, close, but still far enough to make sure his body didn't betray his feelings.

"Lan Zhan."

"Mn?"

"Thank you for saving me again."

"No need to. I will always be there for you from now on."

"Did you ... really meant what you said back then? About us - being Cultivation Partners?"

"You don't want to?"

"That's not what I mean .... hmmpf!"

Lan Zhan had grabbed Wei Wuxians chin and kissed him. Wei Wuxian was baffled. The lips were cold and chapped from being too long outside in the cold, but the kiss was hot. Even inexperienced, Lan Zhan took control of it, forcing his tongue between his teeth. Wei Wuxian made a surprised sound, but didn't resist. Closing his eyes he made them fall back into the blankets.

"Lan Zhan..."

"Wei Ying." His golden eyes shimmered like rich honey in the firelight,looking hungry. Wei Wuxian touched his cheeks with the tips of his fingers.

"I was fascinated by you from the second I saw you at that gate in Gusu years ago. Not only of your beauty, ... I still don't know what it really was."

"I am not beautiful."

Wei Wuxian laughed. "Do you never look in a mirror? And there are no ugly people in Cloud Recesses anyway. But, ... I don't mean that kind of beauty."

"Please explain."

"People think you are a cold, arrogant man. And you one-word-is-enough way of talking don't really make them want to befriend you."

Lan Zhan raised an eyebrow.

"But if they would take a closer look, they would see the beauty of your soul. You are fascinated by such small things that other people don't see, because they are used to see them. Like rabbits", he laughed. "Or those petals of the Lady of the Flowers. Back in that town, you stared at those as if you never had seen something like this before."

"I didn't."

"I know. And that's kind of sad."

Lan Zhans eyes flickered.

"You are like a fire", he answered in a low tone. "Once your spark reaches the other person you turn into a wildfire that can not be put down. Deadly, but warming. You made me angry, but same time you touched my ice and melted it away."

"Lan Zhan..." Wei Wuxian smiled, slipping his fingers over the sacred headband. "What will people think of you if they find out about us? They will angry with you and your good reputation will be ruined."

"I don't care."

"But I do. Because I care for you."

"Wei Ying..."

"No,please listen. I don't say that I don't love you (dang, he said it), but how can I be a decent partner to you, if I don't care about your reputation?"

Lan Zhan placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"My reputation is already ruined. My brother hide it from the other sects, but people gossiped. I was away in seclusion for too long."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

Lan Zhan shook his head and rolled on his back,pulling Wei Wuxian on his body. For a second a spark of pain flickered in his eyes, as their weight strained his scars.

"I don't understand my feelings, Wei Ying. My parents didn't love each other. I was never taught what mutual love is."

"Do people in Gusu not marry out of love?"

"They do, but it's not the same."

"Why?"

"Because they don't show it in front of others. I never ... saw people kissing."

"You are a very nice kisser. I mean, this was my second kiss from you and it really was amazing."

Lan Zhan blushed. "You remember the first time?"

"How could I forget my first kiss?"

"You forgot a lot of other things."

Wei Wuxian smiled, gently playing with Lan Zhans hair.

"I do. But ,...", suddenly he remembered something. "You still need to tell me the name of that song."

Lan Zhan smiled, pulling Wei Wuxians head down to kiss him again.

"WangXian."

Wei Wuxian starred at him with open mouth.

"Wait, you already had this song back then with our names in it, when you'd act like a cold fish to me?"

"I had the song finished the second you left Gusu the first time."

"For real?"

"Mn."

Wei Wuxian blushed. "I don't know what to say. I always joked about being flirtious with girls. But, I don't know what to do now. How to react."

"You are uncomfortable?"

"No. Not at all. I was always feeling comfortable around you, even back then. But how, ... what do we do from here on?"

"I don't know if there are any rules to this."

"You mean..."

"We can do anything we want."

"And what do you want to do now?"

Lan Zhan blushed and let his fingers run through Wei Wuxians hair. "I wanna kiss you again."

Wei Wuxian smiled. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

Lan Zhan pulled him closer, this time the kiss was a bit fiercer. His hands holding Wei Wuxian close to his body, exposing his hard member under the robes.

"Lan Zhan..."

"Mn?"

"You ... really want me, do you?" Wei Wuxian whispered, hiding his red face on Lan Zhans shoulder.

"Yes."

"I ... never did it..."

"Neither did I."

"I am scared."

Lan Zhan gulped. He was scared himself. It was a huge difference if you read about this or if you hold your partner that close to you, feeling vulnerable and exposed.

Wei Wuxian felt Lan Zhan hesitation, misinterpreting it. So he sat up on his lap, slowly taking of his robes. Lan Zhan stared at him, while he lay off layer after layer.

Wei Wuxians skin was still pale and feverish. The scars of his broken limbs hadn't fade away, looking dark in the firelight. Lan Zhan raised one hand, carefully placing it on the old branding scar over Wei Wuxians left chest.

"I must look like a broken doll", Wei Wuxian whispered.

"I don't care. You are always beautiful to me."

"Don't say such things, Lan Zhan."

"But it's true." He sat up, embracing Wei Wuxians body, kissing his shoulders. His hands sliding over the bare back, he felt Wei Wuxian reacting to him.

"I want you. I want to feel you."

Wei Wuxian blushed as he looked up to him. "Then make me yours. I want to be yours ... forever."


End file.
